ScHoOl DaZe
by Sasuke14u
Summary: Written by Zero101: After Gamzee gets kicked out of school, he transfers to Alternia high thanks to his best friends KK and Sollux, where craziness insues. Rated M for language and possible later events. GamTav...Lots'a pairings. Enjoy!
1. ChApTeR oNe

A/N: Zero101~ There's not enough Homestuck stories, and i dont care if you like them or not, but hopefully you'll read the story anyway. The characters are fun. I'll only post the next chapter if i get so many comments. Also, chapters may take longer to come out, since i lpan on making them longer. And i'm focusing on ASL as my main story.

Sasuke14u~ Being as the person who introduced zero101 to homestuck, i love this. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as me, even though proofreading this sucked for many reasons. (Sollux...)

**terminallyCapricious signed in.**

**terminallyCapricious: WhAt'S uP mOtHeRfUcKeR's? :O)**

After a few moments of no responce from his friends, Gamzee Makara deduced that there wasn't going to be one until later anyway. Considering his friends were probably still in school.

He would be too if he hadn't gotten expelled from school...again.

It wasn't his fault...well, not entirely anyway. He didn't _mean _to attack his classmates, it was the principal's fault for taking his pills. He warned them that he could only function right was when he had them...along with his pot, even offering to share his stash with them so they could have a few miracles too.

Which...probably wasn't a good idea in hindsight.

_Miracle haters, how sad._

To make the situation clearer, he didn't go to the same school as his two friends went to. Karkat always made sure that whenever he gotten expelled (which now was 3), that his roommate Sollux would put him in a different school. He didn't like not being with his bros, but he had to thank them for deleting his schools files so the next one wouldn't know of what he's done.

He just chalked it up as miracles for the fact that the plan worked.

Leaning back against the wall; he lit up a roll, inhaled, and sighed as the miracles started to banish the voices from his head. He smiled_. All that's fuckin' left is their's now...heh._

_oOoOoOoO_

Karkat was pissed, and Sollux knew why and that it was in his best interest to stay back and let his friend throw his tantrum. He pushed up his 3D glasses and sat back in his chair. _Thith is gonna take awhile. _The two have been roommates for over a year now, after being kicked out of Karkat's home for hacking into the databanks at their local gamestore for their newest releases. Sollux at the time already so Karkat just made himself at home in his apartment.

"That fucking idiot! What the hell is he thinking doing this shit again?!" The angry teen thrashed around their livingroom, pacing back and forth with his fist clenched to his sides.

"He doesn't think, KK. We've ethtablished that a long time ago." Sollux stated, his lisp prominent. Turning back to his computer, he reread the email that their drugged up friend had sent them while they were at school.

_**terminallyCapricious: WhAt'S uP, mOtHeRfUcKeR's? It'S bEeN aWhIlE. So, It'S lIkE tHiS. I gOt KiCkEd OuT aGaIn AnD tHiS tImE iT wAsN't My FaUlT! CoUlD yOu HeLp A bRo OuT aNd GeT mE a NeW sChOoL? It'D hElP tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR oUt? :O)**_

"I seriously want to kill that asshole for doing this again! And what the hell does he mean that it wasn't his fault?! It's _always _that fuckers fault!" Karkat shouted, slamming down into the seat next to Sollux to glare at the message as well.

Sollux glanced over, nonplussed by his friends usual attitude. "But you're thill going to help him, tho there'th no point in all thith thenthless thouting. You're gonna pith off the neighborth again. Oh, he'th online now."

**terminallyCapricious has signed on.**

**terminallyCapricious: HeY bRo'S. D'yOu GeT mY mEsSaGe? :O)**

Karkat glared over, his eye twitching at the name that just appeared on the screen. Reaching over, he grabbed the keyboard and started typing almost frantically.

**carcinoGeneticist has signed on.**

**carcinoGeneticist: YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW?! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!**

Sollux eyes shifted over, before reaching over to put his two-cents in.

**twinArmageddon has signed on.**

**twinArmageddon: Thii2 iis the thiird tiime that you've been expelled. What wa2 iit thii2 tiime?**

The two waited for the responce from their (sort of) friend, Karkat's body stiff while Sollux didn't really care, only slightly peeved that he had to hack into another school system.

"He better have a good fucking reason."

Sollux shrugged. "Probably got caught with drugth like the lath time." They both perked up as Gamzee's reply finally came.

**terminallyCapricious: :O( Oh, ThAt'S mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaRsH bRo'S. OkAy, It'S lIkE tHiS. ThE sChOoL dOeSn'T lIkE mIrAcLeS, sO tHeY tOoK aLl Of MiNe. **The two automatically knew that the miracles that Gamzee was talking about was pot. **I wAs FoRcEd To Go To ScHoOl SoBeR, wHiCh WaS sO nOt CoOl. I kInDa HuRt SoMe PeOpLe AgAiN :O(**

Karkat groaned, running a hand through his unruly black hair. "He has to be the only human being who can't go a fucking day without actually trying to kill people when he doesn't have drugs."

Sollux made a noise of disagreement. "Nah, he'th not. Just the most destructive. You do realithe that there are no more thchools clothe enough to thend him to but ourth, and it just tharted." (A/N: DAMN YOU SOLLUX! LISPS ARE HARD!)

Karkat threw his arms up. "Fuck! I think he had all this planned!"

"He can't even plan an hour an advance, let alone a few yearth."

"He fucking should've graduated last year if he wasn't so damn stupid!"

Sollux blinked, almost confused. "Would that count ath an oxymoron?" Gamzee wasn't stupid by any means, if the teen would actually put in some effort he could've graduated maybe earlier than them, but the drugs pushed him too far back to be able to concentrate on anything for too long.

"I don't fucking know!"

The other sighed returning to the screen and began typing their answer, considering since Karkat wasn't going to for awhile.

**twinArmageddon: Thii2 ii2 the la2t tiime we're helpiing you, so you better not fuck thii2 up two. You wiill be expected on Monday. After thii2, you're on your own.**

**twinArmageddon has signed off.**

**carcinoGeneticist has signed off.**

Popping his fingers with and smirk on his face, Sollux began the process of hacking into their school's system and adding their friend to the class list...and eliminating Gamzee's existence from the programs.

oOoOoOoO

The following monday, Gamzee stood outside his new school with his bag over his shoulder.

The building itself was bigger than the other few schools he went to, it was the first one that was two stories tall. Smiling, he thought of just laying down up there and just watch the sky, chilling out with a faygo. Maybe get Karkat and Sollux up there and hang.

_This is gonna be so motherfuckin' sweet._

Pulling out his phone, he found Karkat's number. _I'm HeRe. WhErE yA aT mOtHeRfUcKeR :O)_

He tucked his phone back in his pocket just as kids suddenly started swarming past him, making his head spin with all the mesh of colors and shapes. He certainly didn't expect something colliding with his head, making him faceplant the concrete.

_So not cool, yo._

Raising up with his elbows, he glanced over his shoulder to find his best friend Karkat and Sollux standing around him. He grinned as he stood up, throwing his arms out to try and catch the two.

"Hey, bros! It's been motherfuckin' forever since I-" Karkat punched him in the face. Gamzee cupped his sore cheek, frowning. "That ain't nice, bro."

Karkat pointed at him, a dark glare on his face. "Don't fucking 'bro' me, asshole. You know how much trouble it was to enroll you here?! And couldn't you at least wear some normal clothes?!"

He glanced down to inspect his clothes, taken in the baggy black shirt and grey and black poka-dotted sweatpants. Running a hand through his unruly dark hair, he sheepishly glanced away. "Bro woke up late, that's all."

"And you still wear that fucking clown makeup."

"Can't leave motherfuckin' home without it." His face paint wasn't colorful or flamboyuent like a circus clown, just white paint. The area around his eyes, nose and mouth were grey.

oOoOoOoO

Sollux pushed up his glasses. "You're going to thcare the other studenth." Karkat smirked, nodding his head.

"They seem to be digging it just fine." Gamzee stated, waving and smiling as a group of girls walked by, giggling.

Karkat growled, gripping the stoner's shoulders, glaring into his dark blue eyes. "They are fucking laughing at you! Don't you see that?!"

Gamzee just simply continued to smile. "It's no big deal, bro, if they laugh. As long as it brings a smile to their faces, then it's a motherfuckin' miracle."

...

"You're a fucking idiot, that's what you are."

"Harsh, bro. But it's okay. You're still my best friend." (AN: I think Gamzee is considered as a masochist...but so is Karkat for dealing with him without fail)

Being the mediater for the two, Sollux pushed them both forward. "Come on, you guyth. We're going to be late if thith keeps up, and we thill have to get Gamzee'th schedule. Tho shut the hell up and thart walking." (A/N: UuUUuuUgGGGhHhHh! )

oOoOoOoO

He knew that he'd made his friends upset with his new failure, and it saddened him that he had to make them do this again. He was doing almost well in the last school, keeping average grades even though if he had wanted to, he could've done a lot better. If the pot and pills hadn't affected him as much as they had.

He also knew that his pills kept the voices away, and the pot kept him calm. He needed his fix if he was going to be social and not envision the students blood painting the walls, there wasn't anyway around it.

At least he mostly stayed away from the hard stuff.

"Fuck, Gamzee, pay attention."

"Huh? Oh, my bad, bro." He focused on the attendent before him as she searched for his schedule, the woman occasionally stopping to stare at him. He was used to this kind of attention, so he didn't mind.

"Okay, we've found you in our system." Se muttered, printing out a copy for him. She tried to give him an encouraging smile, but he could tell it was strained. _Guess I can't please them all_. "I-I hope you enjoy your year here."

He gave her a grin, hoping to ease her worries. "Thanks, ma'am."

After leaving the office, Karkat snatched his schedule from his hand. "Let me see that." It didn't take long to hear his angry friend curse. "Shit."

Sollux leaned over the teens shoulder and frowned. "Thith could become a problem. I should've fixed up your classeth ath well."

"What up?"

Karkat groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Your only in one of my classes."

"And two of mine." Sollux added, shrugging his bag further up his shoulder.

He was confused, he thought they'd be happy about him not being in their classes. "I thought that'd make you fucker's happy. Like, miracles, or some shit."

He's taller than his friend, so he had to tilt his head down slightly when the teen got in his face. "It means that we're going to be fucking paranoid about you going on another manic spree." Lowering his voice, Karkat continued. "I hate to say this, but don't fucking get your shit taken again."

He frowned. "Not motherfuckin' planning on it, bro." Shrugging off the serious conversation, he took his schedule back. "So where's my first class, Karkat."

Sollux answered for Karkat, pointing down the farthest hallway. "Juth go that way until you reach the room on the left thide that sayth HITHORY in big letterth on the door...you can't mith it."

"Sure thing, bro. Later." Waving his friends goodbye, he turned and walked away.

_What a buzzkill, man._

_oOoOoOoO_

Sollux watched as their friend disappeared in the mass of students. "How long you think he'll lath?"

Karkat blinked, brought out of his trance. "I give it a month."

They both turned and left for their respective classes.

oOoOoOoO

_It's...so...colorful..._

Staring at the door, transfixed at the colorful, glittering letters on it that spelled HISTORY, Gamzee didn't really want to look away. But, like many things, it came to an end when the door was slammed into his face. He flailed back, holding his once again abused nose.

"I must've ran out of miracles today." He muttered nasally.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" A female voice dragged his attention away from his sore nose and looked up. A girl that probably just reached his shoulder, a blue cat hat over short black hair and a worried expression appeared before him. She looked even smaller with her green jacket that had sleeves falling past her fingers and baggy grey pants. She reached up and tapped his nose. "Is your nose okay?"

_She's motherfucking...cute_. He blinked.

"Not really, but it'll be alright." He said letting his hand fall back to his side.

She grinned, her hand grasping one of his. "At least yurrr makeup didn't smear." She _purred_? "My name is Nepeta. Nepeta Leijon. And you are?"

He grinned, her enthusiasim was apparently contagious. "Gamzee."

Nepeta opened her mouth to continue speaking, but a booming voice cut her off. "Ms. Leijon. Would you please move from the doorway? You are blocking the other students."

Both blinked, now realizing that a small crowd had surrounded them. Nepeta giggled, skipping back into the class. He grinned, scratching the back of his head, "My bad, y'all," and followed after her.

Okay, he didn't care about people staring at him and getting a few giggles over his appearance. But apparently he did care...or at least _noticed, _when around 30 people were suddenly all focused on him. Most not laughing. He was starting to feel paranoid and that's not a good thing.

"You must be Gamzee. You can call me Mr. Anderson." He turned and faced his teacher. A tall, serious looking man with a very disapproving sneer on his face. The man waved his finger at him. "Why do have paint all over your face."

He grinned. "It's my make-up." He heard a few giggles, which made him happy, the awkward paranoia finally leaving. "Can't leave home without it."

"You will not be wearing that in my class. Remove it."

His grin twitched. His face must've became twisted, because the teacher took a step back. As calmly as he could, he simply asked. "_Why?_"

Mr. Anderson, apparently not used to being questioned, became flustered. "Because it's inappropriate and a distraction to the rest of the class." The man crossed his arms with a smug sneer. "Now go wash it off." The class gasped as one of the windows cracked. His new teacher ushered the class to calm down.

"Then why do the girls get to?" Gamzee asked in a calm, level voice. His smile now gone. "Ain't their paint a distraction?"

"It's not all over their face, now please go remove it." The lights flickered, one actually going out. "What in the world is going on?"

He ignored his teacher and started to walk to the only available seat near the back, next to a boy dressed in black and purple. There was even a purple stripe going through his hair from front to back. As he passed by Nepeta, she gave him two thumbs up, grinning.

He smiled as he took his seat and waved at the boy. "What up, motherfucker?"

The boy's head thrashed around and glared at him with upmost contempt. "Don't talk to me, freak." And turned back to face the front of the class, watching as the teacher finally composed himself and decided to go ahead and start teaching.

_What the hell is wrong with everyone? _He frowned, facing forward as well. _If I'd known everybody was like this, I woulda brought more motherfuckin' weed._

He tucked his hand into his pocket and unconsciously gripped his meds, he sighed. _Wonder how Karkat and Sollux are doin'..._Gamzee's thoughts blanked as Mr. Anderson began a long monologue on what they'd be studing over the next few weeks.

oOoOoOoO

Math class went by pretty good, only cause the teacher was hot as hell and he had both his buddies with him. As the three vacated the class with the rest of the kids, Gamzee accidently bumped into someone before him, knocking the guys books from his hands.

He knelt down, grabbing on up. "My bad, bro. Here let me up and get those, motherfucker." He stood up when he collected all of the books, he grinned. "Here ya go, man." The boy simply nodded and went on his way.

Sollux grabbed his arm, tugging him. "Come on, Gamzee. Your Chemistry clath ith thith way." Gamzee waved by to Karkat as he let himself be dragged away. Duelspected eyes turned towards him. "Juth to warn you...don't fuck with any of the chemicalth...I'd rather not have you blow up the clathroom."

He pouted. "I won't, Sol."

Sollux turned fully around so suddenly that he bumped into him. "And if I find out you have made anythi-..."

"I got my own, so I'm not gonna fuckin' need to make anything." He stated calmly, starting to get a little irritated at the lecture he was getting from his friend. It kinda hurt that there was so little trust for him, but he couldn't really blame his friends for doubting him.

He rather they think that he had a drug addiction than the fact that he was medicated for schizophrenia and a multiple personality disorder.

Sollux nodded, then continued to lead him to his next class.

Chemistry was interesting, considering his partner was blind and apparently already hated his guts. It didn't take him long for him to dislike this 'Terezi' as well. At least this teacher didn't question him for his make up.

His day was going by okay so far, but as he exited his Chem class, it took a strange turn. And it hurt.

As he stepped out, he was about to ask someone how to get to his next class, when a loud scream and something plowing into his back caught him off guard. _It just ain't my day_. He hit the ground on his stomach, a solid weight landing on his back knocking the air out of his lungs. Something clanged next to him.

_A...wheelchair?_

"O-Oh my...I'm so s-sorry! Are you...um, okay?" Pushing himself up on his elbow, Gamzee glanced over his shoulder. Across his back, a boy with a shaggy brown mohawk and matching brown eyes, was blushing down at him. He wore a simple black shirt with a unbuttoned brown one over it and blue jeans. The boy managed to push himself off and sat up on the floor. "Um...I'm s-sorry."

He sat up and crossed his legs, taking in the the other fully. He smiled. "It's okay motherfucker."

The boy blushed harder and fingered the bottom of his shirt. "I-I didn't mean to...uh...run you o-over."

_Aww...how motherfuckin' cute._

"It's cool. Here let me help ya get back to your chair." Standing up, he knelt down and looped an arm around his back and under the boy's legs and picked him up. He was surprised at how little the guy weighed. "Up we go."

The boy began frantically stuttering that he was okay and didn't need help to his chair.

_Must be scared of me. Oh well, used to that too._

Gamzee sat the teen down in his chair after managing to awkwardly stand it back up with his foot; Which apparently is hard to do while carrying someone. He clapped, satisfied, and grinned. "I know that, bro. Just thought I'd give a motherfucker a hand. So, what's your name."

The blush still present, the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. "Um...T-tavros Nitram. Uh...What's uh...yours?" He had a feeling that Tavros only asked him to be nice.

He tried a softer smile to ease the teens nerves. "Gamzee Makara." He gasped, suddenly remembering. "Hey, bro. You know where the Art class is? I'm lost as fuck." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Tavros blinked, before smiling. "T-that's where I'm uh...heading now. Y-you can just uh...follow me." He wheeled his chair around and slowly pushed himself. "I-I'm sorry again...for uh...knocking you over."

"That was a mother fucking miracle that you can fly like that."

The boy's blush darkened. "My f-friend pushed...me um...too hard. I-I wonder where she... uh went."

"It's okay. Well, lets get to class." The bell chimed. _Oops, too late._

"Oh, man. W-We're late." Tavros whimpered.

Gamzee grinned, grabbing the handles of the boy's chair and started to jog, scaring the other. "We'll just say you were helping a bro out." He jumped, his feet resting on the back of the chair as it kept going forward.

"G-Gamzee!" Tavros cried, but was drowned out by his laughter. "W-We just passed the r-room!"

"Oh. My bad, bro." He slammed his heels into the floor, nearly making poor Tavros fall onto the floor at the sudden halt. He turned them around and finally made it to their designated classroom. "This it?"

"Y-Yeah."

He grinned down at the boy, not noticing the fearful look on the others face. "Well, lets go on then."

oOoOoOoO

Tavros couldn't tell if he was scared of the new boy or not. Yes, Gamzee unnerved him with his speech and his almost airheadedness, and the makeup kind of frightened him, but he had a feeling that the boy wouldn't hurt him.

At least, not on purpose.

Gamzee seemed really nice, helping him into his chair and all. And he seemed to already like Tavros, even though he had run over him by accident. The constant use of motherfucker even disturbed him less than it probably should have. He honestly found it funny with the the boy said it, sometimes replacing the 'er' with an 'a', pronouncing it as 'motherfucka'.

Gamzee had taken a seat next to him in class after the two gave a decent excuse for being late. He seemed to enjoy being around Tavros, which he wasn't entirely used to. Most felt sorry for him because the he was parapalegic and were only nice to him for it, or simply just ignored him because of his shy nature.

So, he really didn't know how to act towards Gamzee, who seemed to geniually want to be his friend. Even going so far as to give him his number and email address.

After class had ended and Gamzee enthusiastically waved him bye, he was still uncertain on his feelings towards the boy.

oOoOoOoO

Even stoned out of his mind, Gamzee didn't dare eat cafeteria food. It scared him too much. So, after finding Karkat and Sollux, he made his way over to the table, happy to see that it wasn't completely occupied. Just the girl, Terezi, had taken the seat next to Karkat.

"What up, motherfuckers?" He grinned, taking the available seat across from Karkat. "How was your day? It been going good?"

Sollux glanced over from his computer, his tray of food long forgotten next to him. "Shouldn't we be athking _you _that?"

Karkat glared over. "You didn't fuck anything up, did you?"

Terezi looked up, her red lensed glasses reflecting the lights overhead. "You know him?"

The angry teen groaned. "Unfortunately, yes. We grew up together until he got transferred around eigth grade. You met during your Chem class, right?"

Terezi leaned against her elbow, twirling a fork between her fingers, a weird smile on her face. "Ooohhhh. I think I remember you mentioning Gamzee before. Your strange druggie friend who seems to _always _get into trouble, right?"

Gamzee frowned, throwing a small glare over at the girl. _What a bitch_. Karkat shrugged his shoulders. "That's about right." _That...kinda hurt._

His frown deepened. "Harsh, bro." He didn't notice Sollux glancing over, a strange thoughtful expression on his face. But he soon brushed off the hurt feelings and smiled. "Hey, I met this fuckin' awesome dude. Helped me out and everything!"

Sollux didn't even glance over. "Yeah, who'th that?"

"What was his name again?...Oh, yeah. Tavros...something." Karkat coughed up his drink. "Aww, I can't remember his last name." He shrugged, dismissing it. "Ah well. I'll just ask the motherfucker next time I see him."

Karkat swung around, shaking his shoulder. Even Sollux had turned his attention away from the screen to stare. "Are you talking about Nitram?"

Gamzee nodded. "Yeah, that motherfucker! He's chill, bro."

His best friend groaned, burying his face in his arms. "Damn it, Gamzee. Your gonna get the shit kicked outta ya if you get to close to him."

Okay, he was honestly confused now. Why would he want to stay away from his new little friend? "Uh...why?" He didn't really like the look they were giving him.

Terezi was the one to answer, laughing as she did. "Oh, let him, Karkat. I wanna hear how it all plays out."

Sollux shoved at his shoulder to get his attention. "What she meanth the thay ith that Vrithka will kick your ath."

"Vriska?"

"Vriska Serket. His crazy ass girlfriend. She'll kick your ass for so much as just talking to the guy." Karkat shrugged. "She can fucking tolerate Equius cause he lives next door to her, and Terezi for some reason. But other than that she won't let anyone else get near the guy."

Sollux snorted. "She'th a fucking bitch."

He blinked, staring at his friend. Even in his drug indused mind, he basically understood what the guy was saying. "So...everybody is too motherfuckin' scared of this bitch to talk to the poor guy," He wasn't happy to say the least, which was never a good thing. He ignored the looks his friends gave him and glanced around to find his new buddy. "That's fuckin' sad."

"Gamzee!" He didn't even have enough time to turn in his seat before someone collided with his back, nearly throwing him into the table._ What's with everyone trying to kill me?_ He turned to find his new friend Nepeta grinning from ear to ear. She turned towards another guy that he'd seen earlier and was shocked to find out that he was a student. "This is Gamzee, the guy I was talking about about. Gamzee, this is Equius Zahhak."

Equius was definately bigger than him. Wearing a skin tight black wifebeater and a pair of gray khakis. Straight black hair fell past his shoulders from a widow's peak and a pair of sunglasses obscured his eyes.

One scary dude.

Grinning, he held up his hand. "What up, Equius?"

Equius's brows rose almost to his hairline. "Oh." He flinched slightly before grasping the proffered hand; Gamzee forced himself to keep a straight face as the guy gripped too hard. "Hello, nice to...meet you."

_He seems nice._

Gamzee grinned. "Why don't you take a seat?" Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Equius broke out in sweat. "Uh...you okay?"

"I...I need a towel."

"Huh?"

Nepeta broke the conversation, leaning against his back. Equius cautiously sat down, looking embarrassed. "So, what's this about Tavros?"

The big guy snorted, crossing his arms. "Yes, what's now wrong with the poor excuse of a male?"

_Uh...?_

Nepeta threw a glare over before turning back to Gamzee. "So how're you going to handle Vruiskers?"

Terezi leaned forward. "Don't go giving him any ideas. Lets wait and see what happens."

Sollux laughed. "Not tho much theeing on your part."

She laughed. "Nice one."

Karkat sighed, leaning back into his seat. "Can't we ever have a fucking quiet day?"

Gamzee had to laugh. _Karkat's friends are motherfucking weird. _

oOoOoOoO

Gamzee despised gym and everything it stood for, especially the locker room. He shivered. _All the stares..._Yeah, he was a little pale, and he had a few scars here and there he couldn't quite remember how he got. So he was little skinner than most people...

_Maybe it's the makeup?..._

And none of his friends were here to keep him company.

The teacher wasn't any fun either, yelling and barking orders and making them run around the gym over and over again. And for some reason, one of the girls kept glaring at him and pointedly singled him out when everyone was playing dodgeball. The side of his head still hurt.

Now back in the accursed locker room, he sat down on the bench and waited for the others to leave. He wasn't embarrassed, he just couldn't stand the stares. _Maybe I shouldn't of smoked in the motherfucking bathroom last period...fuck it, I woulda hurt some motherfucker if I hadn't._

His phone beeped. _Probably Karkat...yup. "MEET ME OUTSIDE."_

Gamzee grinned, texting back. _SuRe ThInG, bEsT fRiEnD :O) HoNk!_

After everyone left, he finally had the chance to change out of his clothes. _Good thing Karkat mentioned to fuckin' bring some extra's just incase. _Though he loathed the idea of having to come back and do this again tomorrow.

Gathering his things, he made his way out of the accursed hellhole called 'the gym'. He hasn't been so happy for school to be over since...the last day he went. Merrily whistling with his bag over his shoulder, he headed for the entrance.

"V-Vriska, uh, come on. G-Give...my my, uh...bag pack."

"Oh, Taaavroos! Come on, you gotta reach for iiit."

"V-Vriska."

_Sounds like my new bro's in trouble. _Gamzee put his game face on. _Time to motherfuckin' saaave the day!_ Rushing around the corner, Gamzee was ready to save his new buddy from whatever was terrorizing him. What he found though was Tavros reaching up for his bag, which was being held over of reach by a girl.

_Wait...it's that bitch from gym._

She was pretty, he'd admit that, but being a beauty only goes so far if your personality sucked. The girl had long black hair and blue eyes? (an eyepatch covered the left one) Blue tanktop with a grey coat over it and jeans. Blue makeup highlighted her eyes. _She really likes blue, doesn't she...She's still a bitch, though._

_Aren't they supposed to be dating? Oh well._

Walking up behind the girl, he grabbed Tavros's bag from her outstretched hand. "I'll fucking take that, thank you."

She whirled around, spitting fire. "What the hell?"

Tavros appeared shocked. "G-Gamzee?"

Gamzee smiled down at him, the boy's bag firmly in hand. "What up, bro?"

"W-What are you...uh, doing?"

"Coming to help a motherfucker out, that's what."

"Who the hell are you?!"

Handing Tavros his bag, he barely gave the girl his attention. "Ain't your motherfuckin' problem." He turned back toward his friend. "Wanna walk with me?"

oOoOoOoO

_He...He stood up to Vriska..._

Tavros watched as the two before him stared each other down. Vriska glaring, Gamzee showing nothing.

_Gamzee's completely different now._

Gamzee noticed him staring and grinned. He blushed. The clown turned back to Vriska, back to being emotionless. "Now, why you picking on a nice motherfucker like Tavbro here?"

_Tavbro?_ He wasn't used to nicknames, or at least not nice ones. He decided he kinda liked this one.

Vriska smirked, crossing his arms. "Taaavbro? What gives a freak like you the right to call my boooyfriend weird names like that?"

"Girlfriends shouldn't motherfuckin' take advantage of boyfriends." He stated lazily.

_I wish._

Ever since they started dating, even before the started dating, Vriska had always teased him like this. Even when they were children...

He thought about breaking up with her once, but she always brought up one of his worst fears to stop him. _'Who would eeever be with someone who's broooken other than meee? You know I'll alwaaays love you, Taaavros.'_

"G-Gamzee, it's uh...okay. She was just...uh, p-playing." He gave the teen a weak smile.

The boy stared down at him, his eyes invading. "I don't much appreciate lies, bro. But I won't do nothing you motherfuckin' don't want."

_And I thought he was an airhead._

Vriska laughed. "Whaaat? What were you gonna dooo, hit me?"

Gamzee crossed his arms. "I ain't afraid to hit someone who deserves it." He appeared ready to continue speaking, but his phone chimed. Pulling it out, he paled at whatever he read. Gamzee tucked it back into his pocket, he grinnned down at Tavros. "Got's to go. See ya tomorrow, Tavbro." Then he was off, whistling.

_He's kinda scary when he's mad._

"Whooo the hell was that?"

"I-I'm not uh...quite sure..." _I better not tell her he gave me his number and email address. Who knows what she'll do to him...or to me..._

oOoOoOoO

"What the hell took you so long?"

Gamzee shrugged. "Got sidetracked, is all." He followed Karkat and Sollux to the parking lot. "Wow, one of you actually have a car? Lucky."

Sollux dug for his keys. "Most seniorth have carth."

Karkat glanced over his shoulder. "It's only people like _you _who don't. Have you ever _taken _a permit test?"

"Nah. Wouldn't matter any. Couldn't drive if I wanted to."

The others threw a look at each other and sighed softly. The gemini spoke. "You got a point. I don't know how much your attention thpan can take."

He didn't have the energy to get mad over the statement. _Is everyone gonna make a motherfuckin' crack at me? _He thought back to Tavros. _And I probably just scared off my new little buddy. And I forgot to ask him for his motherfuckin' number._

"Come on, Gamzee. We'll drop you off at home on the way." Sollux said, shouting from the driver seat. Karkat jumping in the passenger.

Gamzee smiled. _I guess as long as I got them, I'm good._

The car ride was silent for a few minutes, until Karkat had one of his few moments of kindness and asked. "So...how was your first day?"

_Let's see...Got yelled at in first period, Karkat's buddy fuckin' hates my guts, I probably made and then lost a new friend...who's girlfriend has it out for me, and gym sucks all way round..._

He grinned. "Was good. Can't wait for tomorrow."

oOoOoOoO

Sollux~ You guy'th thuck!

Zero101~*laughing*

Sasuke14u~ Love you too, Tholly!


	2. ChApTeR tWo

A/N: Sasuke14u~ Hey everybody! }:) I hope you enjoy the newest part to ScHoOl DaZe. This chapter is chock full of miracles, plot twists, and more of that lisp that we all _love_.

As a reminder, this story will run slower as it's not the main fic Zero is working on. So don't worry if it takes a while for an update. :)

oOoOoOoO

Weeks finally turned into a full month since Gamzee transferred to Alternia High, thanks to the help of Karkat and Sollux. During which, he had switched apartments to be closer to the school. The conversation with his father for money was, as usual, awkward. His old man had kicked him out at 16 due to, um...certain circumstances, but the guy agreed to pay for living expenses until he graduated. So he couldn't complain.

School was going relatively well; Mr. Anderson finally got over his paint, he sort of befriended this guy named Eridan Ampora (Guy he sits with in first period), his dislike for Terezi and Vriska continued to grow, and he finally gotten the hang of gym (Though he still loathed it.)

He managed to make another enemy, through no fault of his own. It was Karkat who introduced him.

_Flashback_

_"Gamzee, John Egbert and Dave Strider." Karkat gestured from him to the two boys before him, then back. Not looking too happy about it for some reason. "John and Dave, Gamzee Makara."_

_He smiled, waving. "What up, motherfuckers?"_

_The two were polar opposites, other than being about the same height; John had black hair and blue eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, Dave was blond wearing sunglasses. John was blue to Dave's red in clothes. John was all toothy smiles, Dave just stood there indifferently._

_The dark haired teen enthusiastically grinned, the blond shrugged his shoulders._

_The group had hung out for awhile, until Dave tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Karkat says you're a big believer in miracles." The teen simply stated, digging for something in his pocket._

_Gamzee grinned. "Life motherfuckin' revolves around miracles, man." Karkat groaned, John looked confused and patted the angry teen's shoulder._

_The blonde smirked, pulling out an ipod. "Got something for ya to listen to. I think you'll dig it." Confused, he stuck the earbuds in while the other pushed play. ICP's 'Miracles' started to play. He listened to the whole song. Calmly, he took out the buds and handed them back. "What'cha think, bro?"_

_He punched the bastard's face in for questioning everything he believed in. "Gamzee! What the fuck?!" Karkat yelled, holding him back before he struck Dave again._

_"Dave!" John ran over to his friend, the blonde having fallen to the floor by the force of the blow, his nose now bleeding._

_Dave stood up...and pretty much kicked his ass in return. Normally, Gamzee hated fighting. Thought it corrupted the happiness around him, so he avoided it at all cost. He sucked at it anyway._

He wasn't going to concern himself with the other afterwards, wanting to do the forgive/forget thing, but the chance to get even arrived in the form of Dave's older brother Dirk. Dude was big. Taller, broader, wearing weird cartoony sunglasses. Thought himself the coolest guy ever.

_Not long after the confrontation, his buddy Sollux mentioned that he heard from a reliable source of what Dave's greatest fear was and was kind enough to share._

_Gamzee laughed, gazing at the item in his hands. _Puppets...really...

_He made his little dummy friend years back, the thing coming to him in a dream. About two feet long, dressed gangsterish, big eyes and a huge grin. He dubbed him Lil Cal._

_Karkat told him to put it away though when the boy caught him having conversations with the doll, freaked when Gamzee told him when that Lil Cal talked back and for some reason didn't like the angry teen very much. This was before Gamzee got his meds, now there wasn't much to talk about._

_Back to the story at hand._

_Gamzee was going to torment the blonde after school with the doll, but found an even better way to do it. When he found Dave outside talking to his brother, an idea occured, and the only thing needed was Dirk's approval._

_Walking up to the duo, doll in hand, he waved to the pair. "What up, bro's?!" Both blonde's looked over, Dave visibly stiffening at the sight of Lil Cal, Dirk leaned forward to inspect the doll closer. Gamzee held it up. "What'cha think of this motherfucker? Ain't it legit?"_

_Dave shoved his hands into his pocket, looking away, trying to play it cool. "What the hell is that?"_

_"A dummy I made way back. I calls him Lil Cal."_

_Dirk didn't smile really, but he did continue to stare at the doll. "It's fucking awesome. You seriously made that?"_

_"Uh-huh." His grin got grew as he watched Dave stare at his brother in disbelief. "Was actually lookin' in giving this motherfucker away. He don't got much to say to me no more." Time for the finishing blow. "You want 'em, bro?"_

_"Are you serious?" Both brothers asked, one in anger and the other in slight enjoyment. Dirk continued speaking. "Really? You sure you don't want it anymore?"_

_"Nah, I just want it to go to someone who will take care of it."_

_Dirk tentatively took the doll from his hand, and immediately started to try and freak Dave the fuck out. He sighed, loving everything about the sight of the blondes barely concealed fear. _So, motherfuckin' worth the hours it took to find that thing.

_Dave pretty much left him alone after that._

_End of Flashback_

Other things he's learned was that his best friend was dating Terezi, which really didn't sit too well with him...but as long as his bro's happy, then he could deal with it.

Apparently Sollux had a girlfriend as well, her name's Aradia Megido and she goes to an all-girls school a state away and they kept in touch via email and vidchat. Her roommate Kanaya was dating Dave's older sister, Rose. He seriously hoped that she was more like the older brother than the younger.

And then there's Tavros.

It took a few days to get on the teens good side, but now they were as close as can be, at least he thought so. He could tell though that Tavros was still getting used to him, but hey, he was a lot to take in. It was cool.

They both love to rap and occasionally, they'll break out into sick rhymes. Gamzee got the boy into faygo and Tavros tried to teach him this weird card game called Fidu-something, which really didn't happen. He couldn't concentrate long enough to remember the rules. He learned that his bro loved fairy tales and shit like that (especially Peter Pan), and the brunette discovered that Gamzee loves to paint (mainly creepy pictures, but art is art).

He even got his home boy's digits and email address.

Now if only he could get Vriska off his back, then he'd be truly happy.

oOoOoOoO

"Will Smith, you fucking moron! Don't do _that_!" Karkat yelled, trying to grab at Gamzee's tv in frustration while Sollux held him back. Gamzee laughed from his seat on the couch while the other two took their spot on the floor. The angry teen glared over at the laughing clown. "What the hell are _you _laughing at?"

"You, motherfucker!" He cried, covering his head with his arms as KK threw a pillow at him.

Sollux shook his head, tugging his friend back into his spot next to him. "Juth thit down KK, and watch the movie." He couldn't escape from watching the stupid movie, so he was going to make his friend watch every lovey dovey second of it. "You're the one who wath dying to thee it."

"I know that, asshole." The teen growled, settling back down to watch his love story. Sollux pulled out his phone and started frantically texting away, probably to Aradia.

The two had come over an hour ago, his best friend wanting to watch a random love story movie he just found that's apparently been out for years and hadn't known it. He'd just gotten out of his new room, covered in paint when they broke into his place (courtesy of Sollux) and demanded to watch it there.

When he questioned why, Karkat threw the movie case at him, told him to fuck off and pushed the disk into the DVD player.

He chuckled to himself, relaxing back into the couch. _It must be a motherfuckin' miracle for someone like Karkat to enjoy these sappy ass movies._ The only thing that could make this moment better is if he were allowed to have a joint while they were here. Gamzee already had that door slammed as soon as his friends got themselves situated.

It was okay though, he didn't want to light up in front of his buddies anyway.

As he watched Will get kissed by his male client, he was still trying to figure out the reason _why _his friends were here. He loved that they'd come to visit, he was just unsure why they had without calling first.

He'd wait until the ending credits to ask again, he didn't want to have something else thrown at him over interrupting Karkat's girly movie fix.

Gamzee smiled. _It's nice to have my friends over...it's motherfuckin' been ages since we've chilled all together-like._

**It'll never motherfuckin' last...**

_Shit, not now..._

He'd woken up earlier than expected and didn't feel the need to take his medication immediately. He figured he'd be alone all day, so he'd just starting painting some awesome portraits on his bedroom walls. He didn't think his friends were going to randomly pop in, making him forget taking his meds all together.

Now the voice was back, Gamzee hadn't heard from the guy in over a month.

Taking a deep breath, he eased himself off the couch and to his feet. Without looking down at his buddies, he made his way to his bathroom. "Be right motherfuckin' back." Sollux nodded back, Karkat was too engrossed into his movie to notice.

**Why do you keep trying to motherfuckin' keep me away?**

He barely stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door in time before his vision started to blur. Staggering over to the mirror and gripping the edges of the sink, Gamzee stared into the mirror, not surprised to see his reflection smirking back at him.

His other half looked almost exactly like him; Same face, thought his makeup was smeared. Same hair, though slightly curved horns protruded from it. The white's of his eyes were yellow, his teeth all sharp and pointed.

Gamzee always imagined that's what he looked like to the people he'd attacked during his episodes.

His reflection frowned as he noticed Gamzee reaching over the sink to grab his medication, pressing one of his hands against the glass. **You know I'm the only motherfucker who'll accept ya, Gamzee. What if your pathetic excuses for **_**friends **_**motherfuckin' find out about me? **His reflection sneered. **They'll turn on ya, you know that.**

Gamzee leaned on his elbows, head bowed over, and muttered softly. "Nah, they wouldn't. They'll motherfuckin' be there for me."

The reflection smirked again.

**Then why haven't ya mentioned me?**

"They don't need to know about you. You're _my_ motherfuckin' problem." His hands were trembling, making it almost impossible to open the pill bottle.

**Don't you just wanna let it all go? **He ignored him, continuing to struggle as his hands shook worse. **I could motherfuckin' take care of those bitches you're always thinkin' about.** His jaw was cracking from the pressure he was putting on it, his eyes twitching. In a lower voice, his reflection added. **I could get Tavros for ya.**

"SHUT UP!"

The mirror shattered as he punched it. Gasping for breath, and ignoring the blood that flowed freely from his knuckles, he staggered back until his back hit the wall and slid down. His whole body was shaking when he finally managed to open his pills and take one, hiding the bottle in his pocket. Gamzee crossed his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees. Now he just had to wait for the drug to kick in.

"Gamzee! What the hell happened?"

_You'll never motherfuckin' touch Tavros._

oOoOoOoO

_"SHUT UP!"_ Gamzee shouted from the bathroom, the sound of something breaking followed.

"Gamzee!" Karkat shouted, running to the bathroom. Sollux following behind him. He shoved open the door and gasped as he found his friend huddled into himself on the floor, blood dripping from his hand from where the mirror was shattered. "What the hell happened?"

Gamzee looked up, his eyes wild. "Get out!"

Sollux cursed. "What'th wrong with you?"

The injured boy swung his hand at them, drops of blood sprinkled over the floor and the bottom of Karkat's pants. Eyes suddenly angry. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

There's no way this is from not smoking today...

He took a slow step forward. "Gamzee, relax." Gamzee curled back into himself, his shoulders shaking. "Gamzee." Sollux looked worriedly from the boy to him, unsure of what to do. Neither one of them had ever seen this side of the boy.

Slowly, as to not startle the poor guy, Karkat knelt down on the floor by Gamzee on his knees. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling how the other stiffened.

_Where you at, Gamzee? What could make you act like this?_

He cautiously wrapped his arms around the clown's shoulders, pulling Gamzee face into his shoulder in an awkward hug. Gamzee's long legs slowly slid down to the floor, pushing glass along the way, his hands falling into his lap.

He patted the teens hair. "Come on, Gamzee. Get the fuck over yourself and tell me what's wrong?" Karkat pushed Gamzee's face up and tried to get the boy's eyes to focus by patting his cheeks. "Wake up, Gamzee." He spoke gently.

Gamzee's eyes that had been looking frantically everywhere, slowly settled on his. He spoke in a strangely quiet voice. "K-Karkat?"

_Thank god._

"Yeah buddy, it's me. You good now?"

Gamzee shivered, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around his waist. Now the teen had managed to squirm his way between his legs, face buried in his shoulder, his long legs bent under him.

_Ugh...I can feel blood seeping through my shirt._

Sollux sat down next to them. "You okay, Gamz?"

Voice muffled by Karkat's shoulder, Gamzee replied. "Not motherfuckin' really."

Sollux spoke. "Wanna tell uth what the fuck happened?" The boy shook his head 'no', they knew that Gamzee wasn't going to be talking anytime some. He sighed. "Whatever then. Come on, we gotta wrap your hand up."

oOoOoOoO

The next day at school was awkward to say the least, with people staring at his bandaged hand and all. Karkat and Sollux were being slightly dodgy with him now, probably thinking that he went through some kind of withdrawl when he'd busted his mirror.

Deciding to skip lunch, Gamzee sat on the roof with a blunt and enjoyed the suns rays on his skin. _Shoulda brought a faygo with me. _Exhaling smoke, he stared at the roll. _Weird. My pills keep me sane, but you keep me calm._

"Can't let that motherfuckin' happen again." Gamzee muttered, bringing the roll back to his lips. _They ain't needin' to see me like that._

Gamzee sighed as he heard the bell ring, signaling that he had to get up and go to class before he was late. Rising to his feet, he ignored the dull throb from his hand.

_Well, time to get back._

oOoOoOoO

_I wonder what's wrong with Gamzee? He's so quiet._

It was after school now and the two were hanging out inside the art room. Tavros was working on a scenery painting for class and Gamzee was just laying down across several seats next to him.

"G-Gamzee?" The boy didn't immediately respond. Leaning over to look at the clowns face, he found that Gamzee had fallen asleep. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the light snores coming from him, making him smile.

_Weirdo._

"What'cha all up and lookin' at bro?"

Tavros threw himself back into his seat, clutching at his heart. "Don't do that! I-I coulda had uh...a heart attack." Taking a deep breath, he slowly calmed down. "I thought you were, uh, asleep."

Yawning, Gamzee sat up, stretching his arms over his head. "Was." He popped his neck and glanced around. "What motherfuckin' time is it?"

Tavros glanced over at the wall clock. "Almost four. I'll probably, uh, be here for a little while longer. It's okay if you want to, uh, go ahead and...go home."

Gamzee threw him a lazy smile. "Nah, I got nothing better to do. Besides, it's motherfucking sweet hanging out with you bro." Tavros blushed at the clowns words, quickly busying himself with mixing the next set of colors he needed. Gamzee scooted his chair up behind Tavros, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What'cha paintin'?"

_Gamzee really doesn't respond to other's personal space._

"Just a scenery."

"It's motherfuckin' tight, bro."

The mohawked boy chuckled, adding some shading to his trees. "S-Shouldn't you, uh, be finishing up your, uh, painting?"

Gamzee waved it off. "I can up and get it motherfuckin' finished at home." The teen sighed, raising off Tavros' shoulder. "So, you got any motherfuckin' plans after this?"

He shook his head, glancing over at his friend. "No, no uh, really. Probably just , uh, head home and...play games."

The clown grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Welp, why don't this motherfucker come hang out with you? I think's it could be all sorts of miracles to see my bro's hive."

"H-Hive?"

Gamzee blinked, before running a hand through his unruly black hair. "My bad. I've been playing this wickedly awesome game Karkat all up and made. Crazy shit it is. You make this trollian guy and you live in these motherfuckin' places called 'Hives'." _He's so animated_..."Total miracle, that's what it is."

Tavros chuckled. "That, uh, sounds awesome."

_Karkat's pretty amazing to be able to make a game. Maybe Sollux helped him out, I remember him being good with computer's..._

Gamzee shot out of his seat, leaning over the back of Tavros' wheelchair to see over the boy's head, making the mohawked boy look up at the clown's excited face. "Maybe I can get ya a copy, that way we can play this shit together!"

"You can, uh, do that?"

The teen excitedly nodded, rocking the chair in the process. "Sure thing, Tavbro. Anybody who's got a copy and the awesome net can play together, like a motherfuckin' family should."

He grinned, honestly interested. "That would...be great."

Gamzee nodded again, his grin only growing. "Totally legit." Then he continued to describe the game, often getting sidetracked by something random or simply just falling silent for several seconds before continuing where he left off as if nothing happened.

He frowned. _I think Gamzee's been smoking too much...he keeps getting distracted by the littlest things._ Tavros shrugged, continuing to listen to his friends description of Sburb. _I guess he's okay...as long as he doesn't overdo it._

oOoOoOoO

"You're room is motherfuckin' sweet, Tavbro." He glanced over at his blushing friend and grinned.

_How motherfuckin' sweet, he's all embarrassed._

Tavros shuffled in his seat, obviously still not used to compliments. "You...you really, uh, think so? It's not too...kiddish?"

Staring up at a Peter Pan poster and the pile of plush animals, he just grinned. "Nah, Tavbro. It's all motherfuckin' cool." _This room blows my motherfuckin' mind. Ain't nuthin' like my dark and dreary hive..._He frowned. _Maybe I've been playin' the motherfuckin' game to much. _Wheeling himself over to his bed, Tavros pushed himself from his chair to the mattress, situating himself until he was comfortable. "You must have some wicked upperlimb strength bro to be doin' that. All miracles and shit."

The mohawked teens face darkened as he fussed with the bottom of his shirt. "I-I'm not that, uh, strong. Just got used, to uh, doing things myself...I guess." Reaching over to a controller that sat at the end of the bed, Tavros grinned at him. "Wanna, uh, play a game? I-I got some, uh, cool ones...they're mainly...older games..."

Grinning, Gamzee made his way over and plopped down next to his friend. "Older games are the bitchtits, bro. All the motherfuckin' new ones are trying to brainwash your mind with all the distracting shit they put in 'em. Hard to motherfuckin' focus on." Glancing around, he asked. "You got another controller?"

"Y-Yeah, uh, over by the...station."

"Sweet."

...

His little buddy was starting to nod off in his spot, but Gamzee guessed that's what happens when you play games for three hours straight without any breaks. He smiled, reaching over and patting Tavros' head.

"If you're tired, I can go and motherfuckin' let'cha sleep." He said, almost laughing as his friend stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "It's about time for me to go on home, anyway."

Tavros yawned, rubbing his eyes. "W-What, uh, time is it?"

He flipped open his phone. "Just after nine. Probably should be going back to my hive anyways." Gamzee stood up from his perch on the bed, stretching his arms over his head. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Tavbro."

His friend frowned. "You sure, uh, it's okay to, uh, be leaving this late?" Tavros fiddled with his shirt. "It's late...you could just, uh, stay the night."

He shook his head, giving the boy a grin. "Nah. I motherfuckin' got stuff to do. We'll hang out at school. Later, bro." He waved as he made his way out his bro's room, his smile slipping from his face.

_I waited too long. I have to motherfuckin' meet Caliborn before he closes up shop._

He ran out of weed earlier this morning and was only running on his good vibes he had whenever he was around Tavros, which slightly confused him. Even Karkat doesn't have the ability to calm him like his new bro does, though he was the only one to bring him back apparently from one of his fits.

He's always had spats like he did yesterday. When he was little, he'd have all the time and people just brushed it off as being just an unruly kid. Less charitable people simply said he was a bad egg. It wasn't until he'd attacked his father that the man finally had him checked out.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't get help earlier on in life, he told people that he had a voice in his head that wanted to hurt people. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad off now if he'd gotten help sooner.

Lucky for him at the beginning of high school he found his dealer, Caliborn.

Gamzee doesn't do anything stronger than pot, his medication taking care of most of his problems. He just needed that little extra to take off the edge.

He probably would've forgotten to get his fix if Tavros hadn't asked what time it was, letting him see the text he received from his dealer saying his stuff was in and that it was the usual amount. He knew that his bro knew about the pot, and he didn't like it one bit. But as long as Tavros didn't know about his psychological problems, then it's all good.

Gamzee didn't like that most of his life revolved around medication and weed, but he could deal with it. He didn't want to unintentionally hurt anyone again. He liked this place too much to lose it.

So, brushing off the chills from the cool October air, he made his way to the meeting point. If anything, his new place was closer to where Caliborn worked anyway.

_Well, let's get this motherfuckin' over with._

oOoOoOoO

Next day at school during breakfast...

"Soooo, what are you going to do for myyy birthday, Tavrooos?" Vriska smirked, leaning over his chair, gripping the handles so he couldn't escape. "Are yoooou planning anything?"

Tavros had actually forgotten about his girlfriends birthday (even though it's on Halloween), his thoughts almost constantly filled with his clown friend. He didn't understand what his feelings were for Gamzee, but it always left him confused. He gave the girl a small smile. "I-It's, uh...a secret. A...surprise."

"Reeeeally? That's sooo great. I can't wait to see what you dooo."

Vriska confused him too. She'd always been slightly mean in their relationship, very seldom nice to him for his shortcomings. But ever since he'd been getting closer to Gamzee, she's been even more bi-polar. She was trying to be nicer to him...even though now whenever she got mad, it was worse than before. Often leaving him with a bruise or two.

Nepeta had been telling him he could do better than Vriska, find someone kinder than her. But who else want's a crippled kid? His girlfriend was always so good about reminding him of that.

Nepeta thought that Vriska was jealous of his growing relationship with the clown. But why would that be?

He nervously glanced around the cafeteria, catching Gamzee walking in with Karkat and Sollux, the two usually present by the teens side. Tavros smiled at his friend when the boy noticed him and waved.

"Taavroos."

"Hmm?" His eyes widened when she gently cuffed his cheeks in her perfectly manicured hands and kissed him. Looping her arms around his shoulders, her fingers gently combed through his hair.

Vriska didn't show him a lot of affection, so when she did, Tavros usually sucked up as much as he could. But now...

...it just didn't feel the same...

oOoOoOoO

The bottle of faygo shattered in Gamzee's clenched hand, but he was numb to the pain.

_That. Mother. Fucking. Skank._

The clown noticed the smirk the bitch sent him before diving in on his bro, toying with his affections and Tavros' feelings. He had admitted to himself not too long ago that he had some red feelings for the boy, but he was willing to hang back and support him in any way he could. If Tavros wanted a relationship with Vriska, he'll back up his friend, no matter how much he wanted the bitch to simply disappear from both of their lives.

She didn't deserve Tavros' love and kindness.

He frowned. Not like he deserved it either, as dirty as he was.

Karkat shoved at him, pushing him back to the doors. "Damn it, Gamzee. Is there ever a day where you don't hurt yourself? I swear, it's like I'm babysitting a fucking grub!"

Sollux blinked, his brows rising. "We're you playing with the Thburb program latht night? You're tharting to mix up your wordth again."

The angry teen blushed and pushed Gamzee's back again. "Shut the hell up. Come on, you need to get to the damn nurse."

His frowned, looking down at his hand. "It ain't all that motherfuckin' bad, best friend. Can't even feel it all that much."

Karkat groaned. "You're blitzed outta your everloving mind. You still have to tend to it, you moron."

Sollux sighed. "Great way to thart the day. A trip to our weird ath nurthe."

Gamzee looked over at Sollux. "What's wrong with the doc?"

Both his friends spoke, which unnerved him slightly. "Just weird as fuck." Though Sollux's statement sounded more like 'Jutht weird ath fuck'.

_Greaaat_.

...

He was never going to go to the nurse's again.

It was hard to freak Gamzee out in normal circumstances...though the occasion loud noise could set him off. But the nurse was just...scary...and he didn't really want to think about her anymore.

So...happy...

Terezi jabbed his side with her pencil. "Pay attention, shithead."

Gamzee stared, confused. "Why the motherfuck do you care if I all and pay attention."

She glared, at least he thinks she did. "Karkat asked me to make sure _you _don't do anything stupid. Like not paying attention to the lecture about our next quiz that's coming up _tomorrow_."

"I notice you don't have that motherfuckin' annoying drawn out voice now. Is it just for when Kar's ear ducts are around?"

"You dickface...I'll-"

"Makara, Pyrope. Is there something more important than my lesson that you two would like to share."

Gamzee scratched his head, looking away. "My bad, teach. I was asking Terezi a question on this."

The teacher continued to stare for a moment before shrugging. "Alright, then. But for now just pay attention to what I'm discussing. This will be on the test tomorrow and I'll be expecting everyone to do well." The she turned back towards the board to continue writing.

I wonder what I should paint on my wall next, my buddies look lonely up there...

...

...

oOoOoOoO

_Hoooow do I great rid of this guuuy?_

She hated the teen with every fiber of her being. She wanted him to disappear for slowly stealing away her Tavros' attention. Slowly making her toy not rely on her for any affection.

She noticed Gamzee's eyes lingering perversely on what belonged to her, staring at him like he was already his when Tavros was hers!

Vriska had to find away to dispose of the stoner before he completely corrupted what was hers.

Her stare hardened as he and Terezi continued to bicker quietly amongst themselves. _You will beee gone before long, Gamzeeee._

oOoOoOoO

Lunch time...

"You noticeth that Gamzee tharing at Tavroth lately?"

Nepeta giggled. "I think it's adooorable."

Karkat ducked his head, covering it with his arms. "Please don't put any more disturbing images in my head, I already have too many that won't go away."

Equius frowned, looking over to where the clown in question was standing in line to get drinks. Probably still complaining to the lunch ladies for not carrying faygo. "I don't understand what he would see in the male. He is clearly defective...both are...in certain attributes. Gamzee could do better with someone more...outspoken."

Terezi scoffed. "What's the big deal if he likes the kid. Maybe Tav can take Gamzee outta of your hands, Karkaaat."

He sighed, straightening back up. _I can't believe how fucking accepting all my weird ass friends are that Gamzee could be a damn cocksucker. _"I seriously doubt that, 'rezi."

Sollux shrugged. "I thee no big deal. It could work out for the betht."

Their new addition to the group, Eridan, leaned on his hand and sighed. "I don't understand wwhat he could see in Tavvros. Wwhat could he do for him?"

Nepeta grinned. "Maybe Gamzee wants the chance of taking care of someone. And I think Tavros would be puurfect for him."

"Who's motherfuckin' perfect for who?" The clown asked as he finally took his seat next to Eridan, much to the purple haired teens pleasure. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Oh..." Equius wasn't good at lying...especially to someone he respected, which still confused eveyone. Sweat beaded the teens face. "I...need a towel."

Karkat groaned. "Don't worry about it, Gamzee. It's nothing important."

The teen shrugged. "Sure thing, bro. I motherfuckin' trust ya."

_This...can only end badly...for everyone._

oOoOoOoO


	3. ChApTeR tHrEe

A/N: Sasuke14u~ New chapter, GO! }:D

oOoOoOoO

"Yeah, I'm calling about my prescription? It seems to be running later than usual," Gamzee stated over the phone, slightly uneasy as he glanced down at his last pill. The doc's usually sent out his next round before he got this low and he was freaking out, not liking the situation one damn bit.

His doctor finally spoke up after what seemed like forever in his mind. "Mr. Makara. I'm looking at my records and your prescription has been sent. Are you sure they haven't arrived yet?"

_Of course I'm motherfucking sure you piece of shit!_

He took a deep breath and calmly replied. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Have you moved recently?"

"...Yeah, but I told the receptionist my new location. So, that shouldn't be a problem."

His doctor actually gave him a nervous laugh, which was never good in these types of situations. "Well, there might be a slight possibility that your medication may have been sent to your previous location..."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! I got school tomorrow and I can't be going unless I have 'em!"

"I know you must be upset. We could send out another round to your new address, but that could take several days. If you could, you could come up today and we'll refill your dosage here."

_Are they motherfucking serious?! I don't have a way up there!_

Pacing his room, biting his nails. "Uh...how long would it take to send my meds?"

More shuffling. "What's your current address, Mr. Makara?" After reciting his new spot, his doctor finally answered. "It would arrive sometime on Tuesday. I'll write you a doctor's excuse for you so there won't be any trouble for you at school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you should stay home for the next few days until your medication arrives if you are unable to come up."

_You aren't motherfuckin' sorry 'bout shit._

He hated that he couldn't ask no one for help, didn't want any one to know that he needed it as badly as he did.

"Just fucking send them here, there ain't no way for me to get there." The silence was deafening when he hung up his phone.

Left alone in his apartment with only his thoughts to keep him company for the next two days was going to be a living hell...

...if he survived to the end.

_Fuck. Hopefully nobody motherfuckin' comes over._

oOoOoOoO

Ever feel like the world was against you?

That's how Gamzee felt the very next day. His last pill used the night before, he had nothing to help him the morning after when his voice woke him up with its usual malicious humor. The lighthearted comments about killing everyone and painting his walls with their blood, all of which would be dyed a different color.

The voice, deemed Highblood, already said that Tavros' would be brown for dirtying himself with that whore, Vriska, who's would be blue for being the cold-blooded bitch that she was. Equius' a darker shade than hers. Nepeta's would be green, Sollux yellow, and Eridan Magenta. It even picked our a nice teal color for Terezi.

Except Karkat's. His was special for some reason to the other.

Apparently, Gamzee's would be purple.

He was so far gone that he could already see what the other would do if given the chance.

_That motherfucking doctor WILL PAY FOR THIS!_

Curled up on his couch, Gamzee stared at his TV, images filling the blackened screen with blood and colors.

**You seem to be holding up motherfuckin' well.**

"Like ya fuckin' care."

The spot next to him dipped as Highblood sat down, swinging his arm around Gamzee's shoulders. He could feel the weight of the other leaning against his side. **You need to fuckin' lighten up, Gamz. I ain't so bad. We used to be such motherfuckin' good friends.**

Gamzee's eye was starting to twitch, a habit he hadn't had in a long time. "WE AIN'T FRIENDS! GOOD FRIENDS DON'T MOTHERFUCKIN' THINK ABOUT KILLING THE OTHERS FRIENDS." Another habit started, being yelling randomly between sentences.

Highblood looked offended. **You make that sound like such a motherfuckin' bad thing. What'd they do for ya? Karkat and Sollux barely want anything to do with ya...**

"Shut up."

**...and Tavros don't want ya.**

Gamzee tried to hit him, his irritation only growing when his arm went through the image. He knew that there really wasn't anyone there...but it didn't help him any when the Highblood never stopped talking. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Highblood rose his arms in defeat, a careless smile on his clown face, which could've been reassuring if not for the prying glowing yellow eyes. **I'll just motherfuckin' stop by in a few then, seeing as how you aren't all up in a speaking mood.**

The other finally vanished entirely, giving Gamzee a much desired moment of silence.

He wondered if his friends were concerned about him not showing up at school.

oOoOoOoO

Sollux was definitely concerned about the shouting outside Gamzee's door, hearing no reply back for his clown friend. He forwent knocking and took a chance at opening the door, knowing the other didn't always lock it, and prepared himself for what laid on the other side.

"Gamzee..." He called, and watched the teen stop his pacing to stare at his sudden appearance, obviously confused. "...you okay?" Gamzee just stared, eyes wide and disorientated, not particularly focusing on anything. He slowly shut the door behind him.

Gamzee shook his head, blinking rapidly. "What the fuck...he just isn't gonna let me have any motherfuckin' peace up in this mind of mine." The teen muttered, turning away from him and hugged himself around his middle. "WHO THE FUCK YOU GONNA MAKE POP UP NOW?" The clown shouted, thrashing his head around in search of something...or someone.

Sollux's frowned deepened. _I don't think he knows that he's even shouting. _He glanced around the room, seeing several fist shaped holes in the wall and broken plates. He stared back up at his friend, feeling sorry for him.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I take it your medth are all out? Maketh thinthe(sense) for the rampage."

The clown stopped all together and stared at him. "I...ain't on any motherfuckin' meds. WAIT, YOU'RE REALLY MOTHERFUCKIN' HERE?! Go away." His eyes widened behind his glasses when Gamzee flung his arms out. "LEAVE NOW."

_Damn, I hope his neighbors are gone. I don't want to explain the screaming to the police._

He tilted his head. "Come on, Gamz. I know about your thchizophrenia. I am the one who clearth your fileth for tranthfer." He shrugged at the disbelieving glare he recieved from Gamzee, knowing the other wasn't pissed about him reading it in his files, but that he knew at all.

He probably should've been more concerned about both of their safeties when Gamzee's fist clenched and his eyes focused on a spot next to him. Whatever the teen was hearing was irritating him further.

The clown snorted, slowly wrapping his arms around himself. "Shoulda motherfuckin' thought about that. YOU TELL KARKAT?!"

He shook his head, sitting himself down on the floor with his back leaning against the door. Hands out for the other to see. He didn't want Gamzee freaking out anymore than he already was. "Didn't think you'd want anyone to know, conthidering that you haven't told him yourthelf." He watched the clown's shoulders sag as the boy sat down too, relief obvious on his face. "Why don't you want him to know?"

Gamzee shook his head, bringing his knees up and hugging them to his chest. "He don't need to motherfuckin' know. Better if he thought that I'm just on drugs. HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW HOW MESSED UP I AM!" The clown groaned, mumbling 'shut up' over and over again to whatever was tormenting him.

_At least he can tell what's real...sort of. It's sad that Gamzee has to go through this, wanting to go through it alone to make it easier for everyone to handle._

Even he didn't know how Karkat would handle this information, or if the angry teen would be able to at all. KK already believed that Gamzee might be on stronger stuff than weed, he didn't need to know that in a sense that he was right.

"I won't tell KK. Wouldn't help anyway, with him knowing." He stated. He was shocked when Gamzee suddenly crawled over and made him a spot between his knees, burying his face in Sollux's shoulder, much like the way he curled into Karkat last time. The teen stiffened, hoping that the clown didn't freak out on him. "Uhhh... Gamzee?"

_This is waay into my personal space. Just stay calm..._

"I need a favor."

"Thure, whatever. But no thouting, okay? You're next to my ear."

_Stay calm..._

Gamzee exhaled near his ear, making it twitch. "Kay...I need ya to sign for my...my meds tomorrow."

"Don't they thend thothe to you?" Sollux's heart jumped when the clowns arms tightened around his neck. "Calm down, Gamz."

"Those motherfuckers sent them to the other fucking apartment. I told them that I motherfuckin' moved and they still got it wrong." He was honestly shocked at the hospitals lack of organization. _This is why there's so many problems in the world. Letting complete morons run huge facilities. _Gamzee shock his head, getting back on track. "I...don't think I'll be motherfuckin' able to...sign for them. Gots too much stuff wrong right now."

Sollux nodded, knowing Gamzee felt him do it. "Thure. Do you want me to thtay here or do you want me to come by in the morning?"

"Morning. I...I think that'll be motherfuckin' best."

_It's pretty sad that KK hasn't taken it upon himself to really find out what's wrong with him, seeing how close the two are. Gamzee shouldn't have to deal with this by himself._

"You thure?" He asked, feeling the clown nod against his shoulder. "Lithen, you want me to go ahead and leave, or do you want me to hang here for a while?"

Gamzee slowly untangled himself from Sollux, staggering up to his feet. His eyes back to focusing on nothing in particular. "Go home..." He looked back up at the dual-eyed teen and gave him a tight smile. "Thanks bro."

He really didn't want to leave the clown alone, but he didn't want to anger him any further either. "No problem, Gamz. I'll be here firth thing in the morning. You gotta key I could uthe?"

Gamzee turned, wobbling until he grasped his counter to pull open the drawers, ultimately throwing one across the floor when it refused to open quick enough. Cursing, the clown picked up the discarded key and held it out. "This should motherfuckin' be it."

He took the key from the other's grasp, and promised he'd show up tomorrow in the morning. Listening to the other to not wake him up, or something bad could happen, and just leave the pills on the table and go. He waved goodbye and left, with a hollow feeling in his stomach.

_Damn it._

oOoOoOoO

Tuesday.

There were more holes in the walls that he'd have to repair later...

He'd need to buy more cups and plates too, because he'd smashed them all...

He'd probably also need help getting the knives out of the ceiling.

Gamzee smiled in content as his meds kicked in, pill bottle in hand. He was truly happy again and all was right with the world. Glancing around the room, he shrugged at the damage, thinking that it was minimal to what could've happened.

_Ah, well. I can motherfuckin' fix it all this weekend. And I need to do something amazing to thank Sollux for doing this motherfuckin' solid for me_. He paused to think. _Maybe I should bake him cupcakes, he likes those. No spiking this time, Karkat's still motherfuckin' mad at me for last time I gave him my special cupcakes. Something about stealing hands..._

Oh, wait...he believed Sollux when the boy said that Karkat steals hands, having eaten one or two of his confectionary concoction himself.

He sighed at the memory. _Totally worth it._

He needed to clean up the mess that he made the last few days in his sober rage, but first things first. Gamzee stared at the phone, wondering why it hadn't stopped blinking. _Glad I didn't throw that into a wall, that light was annoying as fuck._

He opened it and stared at the numbers.

24 Missed Calls

19 Voice Messages.

45 Text Messages.

"Fuck, there's even a couple videos."

Gamzee held it up to his ear and listened.

"You have 19 unheard messages. First unheard message [beep]: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GAMZEE?!" He deleted it and the next two. "

Fourth unheard message [beep]: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE BAKED OUTTA YOUR EVERLOVING MIND, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU MISSED THREE OF YOUR CLASSES ALREADY!" How far apart are these? He deleted until the messages started this morning.

"Thirteenth unheard message [beep]: If I find out that you had something to do with Sollux leaving this morning and not being here now, so help me god, I will kill you." _Sollux shoulda made it by the end of second period._ Of course the next message was, "You're fucking lucky Sollux had a flat."

He'd make 100 cupcakes for Sollux in gratitude.

He was just about to delete the rest of the messages when he heard a different number being recited. Tavros? "Uh...Gamzee? I-It's Tavros. I was just, uh, checking up on you...you must be really sick. C-Call me when you, uh, get the chance." He heard the boy shuffle the phone. "Y-You dont have to, uh, if you don't want to. I-I was just worried...about you. Talk to you, later uh, I guess."

Gamzee saved that motherfuckin' message right quick.

He barely glanced through the texts, seeing how most of them were from Karkat yelling at him with his 'words'. Some from Sollux's saying that he owed him. Even a few from Nepeta and Eridan were sent, letting him know that they were worried. His cheeks nearly cracked when he saw a few from his mohawked bro, saying things much like his voice mail.

_I don't think I ever had this many motherfuckin' people care about me. It's sweet. _Gamzee glanced over at his clock. _Well, I'll call everyone when school lets out. No sense on this motherfucker going today as late as it is._

He shook himself as he took another glance around the room.

_I guess I better start motherfuckin' cleaning...I gotta bad feeling some people will be up and showing up_. He glanced up at his ceiling, frowning. _Wonder what Karkat will say about those._

...

Sure enough, Karkat barged through his door with Sollux on his tail, looking madder than ever at Gamzee. "Where the hell have you been, Makara. You better have a good fucking reason for not showing up the past two days, you pathetic excuse for a human being."

Gamzee had just finished pulling out a batch of his homemade cupcakes (non-spiked) from the oven. Now he was just standing there with the hot pan in his hands, staring at his best friends.

Why was he friends with such a negative person again? Oh yeah, he didn't have a lot and he'd taken what he could get. Did Karkat even think of Gamzee as a friend? Or just someone he had to continuously watch over?

He was afraid of what the answer would be, so he'd never asked. Gamzee grinned. "Cupcake?"

KK shrieked, throwing his arms up. "No, I don't want one of your fucking cupcakes!" Sollux took one though. The angry teen looked up and gasped. "What the fuck did you do to the ceiling?!"

He shrugged. "Nothing much, really."

"How is that 'nothing much'?"

Gamzee hmmed, tilting his head. "Just is, motherfucker. Now...cupcake?"

"I don't want one, damn it. Now tell me why you haven't been going to school."

He thought about that for a moment. "Just wasn't motherfuckin' feeling well. Even had to get a doctor's note and everything." He stated, picking up the note that came with his pills and waved it. "See? I'll be back in the morning." He grinned. "Were you worried about this motherfucker. That's so sweet."

Karkat blushed, making him and Sollux laugh. The other crossed his arms and huffed "Fuck no. We just went through all the trouble getting you into school here and I was going to fucking kill you if you weren't taking our generosity seriously."

He patted his friends hair, earning a quick jab to the side. "It's a shame you can't be this motherfuckin' cute all the time."

Gamzee had to abandon his tray of sweets to hide himself in the bathroom while his friend rampaged. It was worth it though.

_At least I know he cares now. Even if it's only a little._ He sat down on the floor, ignoring the pounding on the other side of his door. He smiled softly. _Wonder how my mohawked bro is doing?_

oOoOoOoO

"You, uh, must've been really sick, Gamzee. How're...you feeling?" Tavros asked the next morning at breakfast, bringing joy to his clown heart for the other's obvious concern. There really wasn't a lot of students at school this early so he got to spend some personal time with Tavros, without the bitchy girlfriend.

He was slowly but steadily falling for his bro and there wasn't much Gamzee could do about it. It was a shame the other was taken, and by a colossal bitch at that. He knew how Vriska treated the poor boy and hated that there wasn't anything he could do about it without hurting Tavros in the process.

Gamzee smiled at his adorable friend. He didn't want to upset his brunette bro, so he'ddeal with the injustice. "Feelin' motherfuckin' awesome, Tavbro." He slung his arm around Tavros' shoulder, hugging his bro. "You all up and worrying about me is a motherfuckin' miracle."

Tavros blushed, glancing down. "O-Of course I was, uh, worried. You're my bro, uh, after all."

Only his bro.

He suppose he could live with that...even if he wanted more.

He nodded, releasing Tav. "So, anything miraculous happen while I was on the sickbed?"

The mohawked teen hummed to himself, thinking it over. "Nothing, uh, much really. I-It was just...kinda quiet with, uh, you not here."

He snickered. "I'll make sure not to get sick anymore, bro. No need to worry my adorable friend."

Tavros blushed deeply, half glaring at him as he gently pushed Gamzee away. "I'm not, uh, adorable."

"'Course ya are, motherfucker. And whoever says otherwise is weak in the head. Or their eyes are motherfuckin' bad." He never really outright flirted with anyone before, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job. Even if the other thought he was just teasing.

The other snorted, looking away, but not before Gamzee saw the red hitting Tav's ears. "Y-You're weird."

He shrugged. "This motherfucker can't help that too much." _If only he knew about Highblood..._"So, you got any adventures planned this weekend? Thought we could do another gaming thon...or make some motherfuckin' sweet raps."

The boy frowned. "Sorry...I, uh, already have plans with V-Vriska. Maybe, uh, next time we could...do something?"

He was glad Tavros didn't see his eye momentarily twitch. "Sure thing, bro." He caught sight of Tav's girl strolling in and her frown as she saw him. This ain't gonna end well. He tapped his mohawked friends shoulder. "Here comes your girl now."

Gamzee hated how Tavros stiffened and frantically looked around, face dropping further when he caught the displeased look on her face. The boy turned and gave him a weary smile. "Um...Gamzee, I'll uh, talk to you l-later. B-bye." And wheeled towards the bitch.

Probably to make sure she didn't take a swing at Gamzee...or himself.

He leaned against his elbow on the table and watched his bro discreetly try to steer Vriska away. But it was clear that Gamzee was her target by the way she was still glaring at him.

He sighed. _What can I do for the motherfucker? Does he seriously think that _she's _the best he can do? I would treat him like he should be motherfuckin' treated. It's ain't fair that that bitch gets all that innocent love when more deserving people could use it._

He groaned, laying his forehead against the cool surface of the table when he saw the two leave the cafeteria.

_Ughhh, I need a hit. He's gonna make me want to hurt someone if he gets too unhappy._

oOoOoOoO

Karkat and Sollux watched from the doors as Gamzee mourned for the loss of his wheel chaired friend, practically screaming for the other to come back.

He sighed, shrugging his bag further up his shoulder. "He's so fucking obvious. How the hell does Tavros not see it? Who the fuck is that blind?" He turned to his friend and frowned at the look he was getting from the other. "What?"

"Theriouthly, KK?" Sollux shook his head. "I could name a few people jutht ath fucking blind."

"Are you talking about me, Sol?" Terezi laughed, reaching for his hand. "Hey, Karkat."

He kissed her cheek. "Hey."

"So what's this about blind people?" She asked, still smiling. Even though she was blind, she still liked blind jokes.

He snorted. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

_Shit, I have a feeling that Gamzee's going to lose it before long._

oOoOoOoO

"Hoooooooow can you stand being around that freak? I mean, look at him." Vriska was of course pissed. She was always pissed when he hung out with Gamzee.

But his friendship with the clown was worth his girlfriends anger.

Gamzee didn't pity him for being in a wheelchair, in fact the clown quite enjoyed riding on the back of the seat (though it still scared Tavros). He didn't try to take advantage of him, didn't laugh at his stuttering problem.

The clown thought he was adorable.

He blushed, remembering the others words. _Why would he say that? Don't you only say things like that to the people you like?_

He said Vriska was pretty all the time, and she was. She never said anything nice to him unless she wanted something.

_Does Gamzee like...me? _He shook his head, frowning. _There's no way, no one would really want to be with me._

Vriska made that quite clear on numerous occasions.

His frown deepened. _Why is she with me then? Couldn't she find someone better?_

He glanced over at Gamzee, watching his two friends take their usual spot by the clowns side. Karkat was talking amicably while Sollux played with his computer, Gamzee was simply staring off into nothing.

_Does he..._

oOoOoOoO

She hated it.

That stupid freak was trying to take what belonged to her.

Vriska could see the confliction on Tavros' face as he stared at Gamzee and it infuriated her. And she knew about the others affection to her boyfriend, the obvious desire the clown felt for Tavros, the distaste he felt for her.

Gamzee was an open book when it came to his hatred for Vriska.

_Why would Taaavros be friends with someone like that? _She took a quick glance at Tav, noticing the look he was giving her, like he didn't know why he was there with her._ He's making him dislike me. Making him not want to be with me._

Tavros frowned, reaching up shakily and cupping her cheek. "Uh, you o-okay, V-Vriska?"

She shook him off. "I'm fine, and when are you going to stop stuttering Taavros? It's quite annoying."

_That clown is nothing but a damn pill head who couldn't function without his next hit. How can I make him see that? I mean, what's there that could draw Tavros' attention?_

_Gamzee _will _be out of Tavros' life, I'll make sure of it._

oOoOoOoO

He was back in the hell called gym and there was no escape from it.

The only thing that was better was that the others didn't really stare at him as much when they changed into the uniforms, so he wasn't as paranoid. He was still being targeted by Tavros' girl though, but he could deal with that. Not like he never had _that _problem before.

He stuffed his bag in the locker, double checking to make sure his pills were still there and sighed, closing the door.

Dave strode in beside him, acting cool as ever. "Ready to get your ass handed to you on the court, Makara. I still owe you after all for that _wonderful _present you gave my bro." Though he knew the other was thinking more along the lines of 'I'll fucking kill you in your sleep.'

He smirked, or what he called a smirk (it was more of a lazy smile). "Not my fault your bro has better motherfuckin' taste." Gamzee looked away dismissively. "Maybe I should make another one..." Dave frowned, but decided to end the conversation in fear of him actually following up on that threat. Mumbling something about smuppets or something.

That's right, motherfucker.

He made his way out of the locker room in time to hear the couch blow his whistle, ordering everyone to line up.

...

It's always dodgeball.

Gamzee isn't any good at the wannabe sport due to do being under the influence of weed all the time. So he wasn't surprised that he would be sent to the nurse's office after with a busted nose...again, much to his displeasure at seeing the creepy ass women.

Holding the towel to his face, he glowered at the door unhappily.

Shit.

oOoOoOoO

_Ooooh, my. Whaaat could this be?_

Vriska held the small pill bottle in her hand that she found in Gamzee's bag, noticing the label had been ripped clean off.

She was the one who conked the clown hard enough to knock the teen to the ground and bust his nose open, and in that moment of confusion she had snuck into the boy's locker room to find some dirt on the clown.

Staring down at the bottle in her hand, seeing how it was just refilled. She smirked. _This is perrfect. Taaavros will never want to speak to that moron again when he see's this._ She wasn't surprised about the small baggie of pot, so she just left that alone.

This here was so much better.

She pulled out her phone, finding her boyfriends name and opened up a new text.

**Meet me after school on the roof, love. I have something I want to show you. Oh, and bring Gamzee with you. Don't tell him I want to talk to him, it's a surprise ::::)**

She closed her phone. _This is going to be sweeeeet._

Now, she just had to get the rest of the clowns friends.

Her phone beeped.

**uHHH,,,hOW DO I UH,,,gET ON THE ROOF? }:(**

She groaned, slapping her forehead.

_Damn it, Tavros..._

oOoOoOoO

Gamzee over turned his bag and scattered all his things. _WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!_

Someone had stolen his pills. Someone stole his motherfucking pills he'd just gotten. Now he was screwed. He couldn't just call his doc and ask for more, they'd think he tried to overdose or that he'd sold them all.

He's bro was coming up saying that he needed to talk to him about something and was about to wheel his way in here. "G-Gamzee? Y-you here?"

_Shit. I gotta find them._ "In here, bro. Just...motherfuckin' dropped my bag." Tucking everything back in his bag, he managed to give his friend a smile, though a very strained one. He hoped the other didn't notice. "Where we heading, motherfucker? You said we needed to be vocal on something?"

Tavros nodded, smiling. "Yeah, uh...we're meeting on uh...the roof."

"Weird place to be meetin' up, Tavbro. You need help getting up all them motherfuckin' stairs?" He asked, curious as to why the other would choose that particular to talk when he said he had plans to spend with his girl.

Tavros blushed, shifting nervously in his chair. "Y-Yeah. Just thought...uh, it was a good place to, uh, talk."

He shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. Gamzee just wanted to hang out with the object of his afftection in any way he could. "Sure thing. Let's go."

After making it to the stairway to the roof, he knelt down in front of the other. He wasn't going to say aloud how much he enjoyed having Tavros's arms around his neck and feel the warmth of the teens chest against his back felt. That would cause too many problems that he just didn't want to deal with right now.

_I need to find my fuckin' pills._

He was surprised to find Karkat and Sollux up there as well...

...next to Vriska with a different degree of shock...

...staring at him?

_What the hell is going on?_

Shifting Tavros so he was more comfortable, he glanced around at each of his friends, frowning. "What's up, motherfucker's?"

Karkat jerked something from Vriska's hand and stomped up to him, Sollux shouting for him to stop, practically shoving his palm in his face. "What the fuck is this, Makara?!"

My pills...but how...

He opened his mouth to answer, not really sure what he was going to say. "Uh..." His friend punched him straight in the face, knocking him and Tavros to the ground. He turned to his bro. "You okay, motherfucker?"

The boy nodded, rubbing his head. "Y-Yeah."

Karkat dropped to his knee's and grabbed Gamzee's collar, forcing his attention back to him. He held up the bottle up again. "What. The fuck. Is this. You mother. Fucker? I thought you said you weren't taking any damn drugs you lying piece of shit!"

Tavros gasped behind him. "What?"

Sollux grabbed at KK's shoulder's, trying to pull the boy off of him. "Lay off, KK! It ithn't what you think..."

KK swung around, glaring at the teen. "What?! You fucking knew about this?!" Sollux didn't even flinch as he managed to jerk Karkat up and try to calm him down.

Gamzee turned to Tavros, hoping that the one other person he cared about would give him time to explain.

Tavros was staring at him like he was looking at a stranger. "Gamzee. W-What's that?"

He started to speak, but of course that bitch got in his way, standing in front of his friend. "Don't you say anything to him, you drugged up freak."

Gamzee stared at Tav, hoping the other would give him a chance...but the boy wasn't even looking at him. "Tav? Just let me..." Karkat was mad at him and Tavros was never going to look at him again.

Karkat had jerked away from Sollux and tugged him up, still furious. Guess Sol didn't get the motherfuckin' chance to tell him..."After everything we fucking did for you..."

Sollux shouted. "KK, pleath juth lithen."

The other simply ignored him, throwing the pills at Gamzee. "...take your fucking pills. Don't ever speak to me again, you pathetic piece of shit. And stay the hell away from me."

...

Everyone had left.

Karkat had picked up Tavros and followed Vriska off the roof.

Sollux, giving Gamzee and strange meaningful look, followed KK in hopes of explaining to the two what really was going on.

The bitch got what she wanted though. Tavros wouldn't want anything to do with a pill head, he was too innocent a teen for that. Gamzee didn't blame him, didn't blame Karkat.

Hell, he couldn't even blame Vriska.

It was his fault for the way this was and there was nothing he could do about it. Why did he even bother trying? Not like he was going to get better with time. Wouldn't get better if he had loads of friends by his side.

All he would ever have was Highblood.

He was the only constant in his life.

Gamzee would rather be alone for the rest of his life than feel like this. He stared down at the pills in his hand, knowing that this was all he was ever going to have in his life.

At least he finally knew that he was right about how the others would react. Now he'd just have to get used to the silence at home, knowing now that he wouldn't have anyone to talk to if he ever got lonely.

He sighed, tucking his pills into his bag.

_Guess there's nothing to worry about now._

_oOoOoOoO_


	4. ChApTeR fOuR

A/N: Sasuke14u~ Hello, all you lisp and faygo lovers. We're back with a new chapter of School Daze! And a dramatic chapter it is. *insert warning here* Very DRAMATIC.

Allright...you've been warned.

oOoOoOoO

Gamzee decided that after going back to school the next morning, seeing his 'friends' faces, that it was better to drop out entirely. They obviously scorned him now and he didn't have the mentality left to handle the added stress.

It's been a week since he filed the papers to quit school. He didn't care about the disappointed look he got from the principal. He knew a lot of the teachers were probably glad to see him go, even though he really didn't cause too much trouble, other than the occasional snoring in class.

Karkat blew up his phone with his angry rants and texts, but he ignored them. Sollux called him constantly, checking to make sure that Gamzee hadn't decided to off himself or go on a killing spree. He didn't answer his calls either. And Tavros never contacted him after he found out about the meds. He wished he had, but probably would've left them alone in the end.

He was past feeling sad about everything he lost thanks to Vriska; he wasn't even mad at _her _anymore. He stopped feeling upset about the loss of his best friend and the others. He didn't even feel lonely anymore.

Gamzee simply felt nothing...when he was awake. His dreams though, that was another story.

The rainbow colors of blood coated his walls. His friends, dead at his feet. Karkat screaming, Tavros impaled. Vriska laughing. Him hysterical as he stared at the bodies of the departed.

Highblood was really trying to upset him at this point. And succeeding.

But awake, he didn't feel anything, which he was grateful for.

Alcohol helped too. How Gamzee got it, being underage, was a secret.

There were times though, times when his depression completely took over and he didn't have the desire to live. It would be easy, just to take a few extra pills and simply sleep forever. It was Gamzee's backup plan. So he at least he had that going.

"You look like shit."

"Huh?" _When did the motherfuckin' door open? _Gamzee turned and saw Caliborn closing the door with his foot. "Wha'cha doin' here?" He reached over the arm of the couch, grabbing the bottle of whatever he got at the liquor store. Gamzee read the bottle. _Grey Goose? What do those motherfuckers got to do with booze?_ "Want some, motherfucker? It's sweet after the first few glasses."

Caliborn snickered, reaching over and picking up the clown's glass. "You're supposed to drink this as shots, Gamz. Not in a fucking 8oz glass." The male took a sip straight from the bottle, sighing as the burn filled his throat.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

His dealer reached down into his pocket, pulling out Gamzee's usual bag and tossing it in the clowns lap. "Seeing as how you are in _such _a great mood, this one's on me. It's about three days worth so enjoy it. I'll be expecting payment for the next batch."

He smiled, not even happy about the handout. "Thanks, man." Gamzee wondered if Caliborn would be mad if he found out that he still had a little pot left. He hadn't been smoking the stuff seeing as he had no one to be happy for.

The man stared, slinging an arm over the back of the couch. "You want something stronger? Something to make ya feel better."

Gamzee sighed, looking down into his lap. "This motherfucker doesn't want to feel better. I just want to keep feeling nothing."

Cal groaned. "What a downer." The man stood up, brushing off his pants and made his way to the door, kicking bottles and broken glass out of his way. "I'll come check on ya in a couple of days. Later, Gamzee. Don't be killing yourself, you hear? Don't want to lose a valuable customer."

Gamzee merely waved his hand, still staring down at his lap.

_The motherfucker probably shoulda hit him for something stronger while I had the chance._

oOoOoOoO

Caliborn smiled to himself, pleased with the good deed he had just preformed for his favorite clown. He noticed Gamzee's depression and decided to help a brother out.

By lacing the pot with just a small amount of acid.

His grin broadened as he made his way down the street, hands in his pockets. _If that doesn't bring back a smile on the clowns face than I don't know what will._

oOoOoOoO

Vriska had started being nicer to him since they heard about Gamzee dropping out of school completely, after being caught with drugs. He just couldn't believe it. Well, Tavros guessed he could. He knew about the clowns addiction to weed, so what's the big surprise about him being hooked on pills.

_So...why did he feel like I wronged the other, when it was Gamzee that lied about being on drugs?_

Vriska was happier now that Gamzee was gone.

Tavros was slowly falling into depression.

The others weren't in any better shape.

Karkat and Terezi broke up due to the boy's increasing anger. Nepeta and Equius seemed to forgo sitting with the others during lunch because of the tension. Sollux wasn't speaking to anyone, furiously typing away on his laptop as if his life depended on it. The only one from the group that was acting normal was Eridan, who was disappointed not by Gamzee's addiction, but the departure of him.

He was so confused.

Tavros missed his best friend, his heart hurt every time he thought about Gamzee. But what hurt him the most was his last memory of the clown, the face that Gamzee made...

...was of total devastation, acceptance, then...

...nothing. It was as if someone was dying before Tavros' eyes and he did nothing to stop it.

His phone beeped.

_Sollux? What could he want?_

**Bee on your computer at exactly 6 o'clock or II 2wear two god II'll iinfect your computer wiith every viirus known two man. II have 2omethiing you wiill be iintere2ted two 2ee.**

_What in the world._

His phone beeped again.

**Don't you fuckiing tell Vrii2ka. Thii2 ii2n't for her eye2 two 2ee.**

_Uh...okay? I should be really concerned about this. But I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter. I don't want a virus on my computer._

He sighed, accepting his fate.

_Maybe Sollux has something to say about Gamzee...since he seemed to be on his side and all._

...

Computer on his lap, Tavros waited for the final minutes to go by. He was afraid by what the hacker had in store for him. He had tried to explain what was going on, but gave up after being yelled at by Karkat and being called a lot of...vulgar names.

He jumped when his computer beeped, Sollux's symbol appearing on the screen. He whined. "Oh, he's...gonna break, uh, my computer a-anyway."

Sollux's face appeared on his screen and snorted. "I'm not gonna break thit ath long ath you are cooperating."

He frowned, confused. "W-with what, uh, exactly?"

Sollux held up a finger, then suddenly, Tavros' screen filled with everyone's faces. All of them a small icon on his screen with different expressions of surprise.

Karkat was the first to speak...well, scream. "What the fuck is going on, Captor?"

Nepeta and Equius were sharing a computer so they're faces were close together to fit in the camera. She hmmed to herself. "How is this pawsible? I don't have a camurrra on my computer."

Equius hands gripped the screen and he didn't appear happy. "Have you been spying on Nepeta?"

Sollux stuck out his tongue, showing Tavros for the first time that it was split like a snakes. "I wouldn't wathte my time spying on my moronic and judgemental friendth. If I wath going to thpy, it would be the government."

Eridan was glancing around, trying to find something. "Is there a camera hidden in my room then?"

"I don't give a flying fuck about your father, Ampora."

"Why the hell did you threaten my computer, you lispy asshole."

"I do not appreciate these...conditions you've placed us under."

"How purrrious?"

_This doesn't seem to be going to well for anyone_. "Uh...Sollux?"

The teen slammed his hands down, catching everyone's attention. "Thut the fuck up and I'll tell you what'th going on!" Gaining everyone's attention, Sollux calmed down and began explaining. "Firtht thing firtht, I am very dithappointed that you all cauthed Gamzee to drop out of thchool. The only one I'm not mad at ith Eridan thockingly"

He saw the hipster flush. "Wwell, that _is _a surprise. Havve you finally decided to accept my affections?"

"Thut it, Ampora. I'm not finithed yet." Sollux sighed. "Okay, tell me...do all of you dethpithe Gamzee now?"

He jumped back when Karkat's face grew on his screen. "Fuck yes, you traitorous shitface. That clown has been lying about not being on fucking drugs! It's bad enough that that asshole has to smoke pot or he'll go fucking apeshit on everyone."

He frowned, not really understanding what Karkat was talking about. Gamzee seemed so nice...though what did he know? Gamzee never really talked too much about himself, and Tavros never really thought to ask.

Even so, Gamzee really didn't deserved to be talked about like that.

Before he could defend the clown, Sollux cursed, bringing about everyone's attention. "Lithten, fuckath. You with thut the fuck up and pay attention! Every lath one of you thitheadth detherve to go to hell for being judgmental douchebagth."

Nepeta gasped, clutching the screen and pulling her face close. "Why would you say something like that? I'm not judgmental."

Equius was the next to speak, or growl. "Sollux, how dare you upset Nepeta. Your apparent disregard of others feelings is...disgraceful."

Karkat was yelling, but it seemed like Sollux had muted his panel. The teen snorted. "'My dithregard? You all didn't care much about Gamzee'th feelingth."

A message popped up on Tavros' screen, starting up a group chat. It was from Karkat.

'HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BLOCK ME OUT, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND! I SWEAR WHEN YOU FUCKING FREE ME FROM MY OWN GOD FORSAKEN ROOM, I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN THE MOST HEINOUS WAY! THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH OF YOU LEFT FOR ANYONE TO IDENTIFY WHEN I GET DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME, CAPTOR?!'

"Yes, Vantath. I can fucking hear you through my own damn wall. Pleathe thut the fuck up. I really need to talk to you all about Gamzee. You obviouthly don't care how fucking worried I am about that clown." The teen suddenly glared. "And I am very dithappointed in you, Karkat, for not checking up on him."

Another bubble popped up. 'WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I? HE'S OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF HIS OWN SORRY CARCASS.'

Sollux sighed, rubbing his temples. "Thinthe you obviouthly know _nothing _about Gamzee, I'll just have to thow you." It must've been serious, because the teen actually took off his glasses to make sure he had everyone's attention. "I know a lot more about our mutual friend, thinthe I've been the one tampering with hith fileth to get him into thchool. I'm going to thend you all thomething that Gamzee didn't want anyone to thee, but I feel like thereth no other optionth at thith point."

Equius snorted, leaning back and crossing his arms. "And why should we..._entertain _you with this."

Nepeta spoke. "If Gamzee didn't want this seen, should we reaaaly be looking at it?"

Bing.

'THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!'

Sollux looked over at Tavros's pic, waiting. "Do _you _have any objectionth?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. "I uh...want to know." He shifted in his chair. "I feel...terrible about how things, uh, ended...the way they...did. And if what your sending...us will...help us understand, then please."

The other nodded, smirking. "At leatht thatth a better anthwer that everyone eltheth." Sollux began frantically typing on his computer, the smirk growing wider. "Alright. Now pleathe take the time to read thith, it'th very important."

His screen binged, revealing a zipped folder.

Clicking it, he was confused by the title of the contents.

Alternia Memorial Hospital Records  
Gamzee GrIm Makara

oOoOoOoO

(Meanwhile)

"Shiiiiit, wha' tha motha...FUCKER DO TO ME?"

Giving into temptations, Gamzee had rolled himself a blunt with the weed that Caliborn had left him, only to discover that it was tampered with. He wasn't sure what, but now the room was spinning and changing colors. Dark shadows were slowly crawling towards him on the floor, rows of jagged teeth grinning at him, hands reaching towards his legs.

He pulled them up, arms wrapped around himself in an effort of comfort.

Highblood was laughing his fucking head off beside him, highfiving the things on the floor. "This is fucking great. Motherfucker shoulda started on this shit years ago."

His eyes focused on something in his hall and it made him want to laugh.

Tavros was staring at him in disgust. How Gamzee knew that since the boy's eyes were gone and leaking brown, he wasn't sure. He wasn't surprised though, what else would the other be staring at him like? Sympathy? No, only person who seemed to give two shits was Sollux and even he wasn't here. Love? Ain't never had that, his own father threw him out when it became convenient. What else was there?

...nothing.

He screamed though no noise could be heard, when Tavros fell to the ground, a hole appearing in the center of his chest. His own hands covered in brown.

oOoOoOoO

Gamzee Grim Makara

Multiple Personality Disorder  
Schizophrenia - Treated with medication

Sitting outside Gamzee's appartment, Tavros was nervous about confronting the teen. Not about what he discovered about the clown, but what he'd find upon entering, or if the other even wanted to see him after the way Tavros treated him.

Not like he could blame him.

But Sollux told him to come, though he was going to anyway. He remembered the warning the other said before he left. _'If GZ thartth acting...weird...hmm, weirder, leave immediately and call me. He may have thopped taking hith medth.'_

He squared his shoulders, rolling his chair forward. He needed to talk to his friend, no matter what happened. Tavros was glad that Gamzee's apartment was on the ground instead of upstairs. There'd be no hope for him then.

He knocked on the door. "Uh...Gamzee? You there?" He leaned forward, resting his ear against the door, he could hear loud music playing along with the some weird static background noise. _What's that noise?_ He could hear someone talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. _I got a bad feeling about this..._"G-Gamzee, I'm...coming in. Okay?"

No response, but he really didn't expect one.

Tavros slowly twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He was shocked by what he found inside when he pushed his chair through the door. The place was in tatters; broken glasses littered the floor, cabinets were hanging off their hinges, paint splattered the walls and ceiling in strange designs.

Gamzee stood in the middle of the room, hands gripping what looked like a juggling pin, his face deeply scratched and bleeding. Eyes frantically roaming the room, watching something Tavros couldn't see. "G-Gamzee?"

The clown swung around, his bloodshot eyes not really focusing on him. "What the fuck? GET OUT! How many times are you going to motherfuckin' appear." The other suddenly laughed, reminding him of the Joker from Batman. "AT LEAST YOU AIN'T MOTHERFUCKIN' BLEEDING THIS TIME." The clown began muttering about someone named Cal fucking with his shit.

_Who's Cal? I shoulda came here earlier. Gamzee might not have gotten this bad if I did. _

"W-What uh...happened to your face?"

The clowns' eye twitched. "They kept motherfuckin' grabbing at my face. WOULDN'T MOTHERFUCKIN' LET GO."

He didn't know why the other was shouting every other sentence, but he needed to keep Gamzee's attention, and hopefully get him to put the pin down. Tavros really didn't want the other hitting him with it by accident, or hurting himself. "We'll...uh, I think they're gone now. Uh...right, Gamzee? I-I don't uh, see anything." He smiled at the other, hoping it didn't appear to be too nervous. "We're uh...all good here."

Gamzee seemed to relax slightly, lowering his pin. "Weird. WHERE THE FUCK THEY GO?" He began frantically searching the floor again.

"Calm down, G-Gamzee. E-Everything's okay now." He wheeled his chair forward and taking a chance, reached up and gently touched Gamzee's raised arm. He barely held back a scream when the pin swung down and clanged against the arm of his chair, narrowly missing Tavros' shoulder.

_Please...come back._

It took a few moments for Gamzee to register him, but the other finally dropped the pin, letting it clang to the floor. "You're usually standing whenever you're around." He stiffened when Gamzee reached down and gripped the arms of his chair, getting close to his face. It was the first time he seen the clown look truly mad. "I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' FACE LAUGHING AT ME! I ain't as fucking stupid as you motherfucker's think I am."

He cringed, not liking the obvious pain and anger on his friends face. "I-I'm sorry."

He was afraid of what happened next.

Gamzee smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one as the clown leaned even closer. "Every fucking time I see your damn face, that bitch is always right next to ya. I'm surprised she wasn't either sucking your fucking cock or trying to rip your fucking heart out. That motherfuckin' two-faced bitch."

_At least he wasn't shouting anymore._

He probably should've been offended by those statements, but he just couldn't seem to get angry. Considering how Tavros left things when he decided to come here today, they probably weren't together anymore.

_He nodded to Sollux, getting ready to go help his clown friend when his door opened, revealing a very irritated Vriska._

_"Where the hell do you think your are goooing?" She demanded, leaning against the door frame._

_He pushed his chair towards her. "I-I'm heading...out for awhile. Got...something to do."_

_Her glare darkened. "Yooou're going to see that fucking clown, aren't you? Why the hell do you even care about that freak?"_

_For the first time in his life, Tavros glared right back, running out of patience for the girl. "I'm going to make sure...he's okay. So...move."_

_She stomped up to him, looking ready to strike. "Are you fucking serious?" She reached down and gripped his hair. "Are you seeeriously going to choose him over meeee? I fucking loooove you and _you're _going to choose him?!"_

_Tavros was all about first's today, because he swung and knocked her hand away. "Get out of my way."_

_She must've been too shocked to stop him from going around her, never seeing Tavros defend himself like this. But he didn't care at this point, he had to see Gamzee._

The clown kept speaking, though he was looking at something over Tavros' head. "Just as bad as Karkat's whore." Gamzee started laughing, patting his shoulders as his joke played over. "You know...motherfucker been fucking that prick Dave." Tavros was shocked, wondering if that were actually true. The clown continued to chuckle, wiping his eyes. "I told KK about it, but he just said I was motherfuckin' being stupid. Always motherfuckin' stupid."

"Well...uh, they actually just broke up."

Gamzee snorted, leaning down to rest his forehead on Tavros' shoulder, further invading his personal space. He could smell the smoke clinging to the clown, along with the smell of paint and alcohol. "Nah, motherfucker's just saying that cause that's what I wanna motherfuckin' hear. Poor KK. I feel sorry for Solbro."

_Sollux? What does he have to do with anything?_

"Gamzee?"

The clown suddenly shot back up, through unsteadily, that menacing smile back on his face. "What the motherfuck do you care? Motherfucker's just all up in my imagines." Gamzee seemed to have a moment of clarity, his smile changing. "I couldn't catch the rest of you motherfucker's thats been appearin'."

He gasped as the clown grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up from his chair, holding him over the floor. "G-Gam...zee?"

He was pulled down close, his and Gamzee's nose almost touching. "I motherfuckin' caught this motherfucker though this time." Gamzee dropped him to the floor, kicking away Tavros' chair in the process. "Let's have some fun."

Tavros was terrified as Gamzee climbed on top of him, elbows resting on either side of his head. The weight of the clown on him made it hard to breath, even though Gamzee didn't really weigh anything. They were nose to nose, chest to chest...

He choked when Gamzee shifted slightly to fit himself between his useless legs, hips pressing against his own.

_What's he doing?_

Tears were starting to make their way to his eyes. His hands gripped the others sleeves, trying to break through Gamzee's anger. "G-Gamzee, please. You don't...want to do this...it's just the...drugs messing with your uh, head."

The clown started chuckling by his ear, a truly dark sound. "Always bringing up those motherfuckin' drugs, you motherfucker. Even if my shit's been fucked with, I still know what I motherfuckin' want." Gamzee dragged his tongue across Tavros' cheek, causing him to shake in fear. "Now you probably can guess what this motherfuck wants."

He couldn't breath, terror making it impossible to draw in air into his lungs. Gamzee was seriously going to...

The clowns hands gripped his hips, his teeth biting through the skin on his neck.

Tears were falling now.

Something wet fell on his face, he guessed it was Gamzee's blood dripping from his face.

He was going to...

Gamzee sat up, the clowns knees on either side of Tavros' hips. The mohawked teen hestitantly looked up and froze. He had the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, but tears were slowly falling and mixing with the blood that still leaked through the cuts. Haggard sobs forced their way through the clowns throat.

Tavros didn't know what to do as he watched Gamzee fall apart before him, physically breaking.

The clown choked. "F-fuck! I-I can't even hurt you in my own motherfuckin' head. There's too much motherfuckin' love there to hurt ya." Gamzee moved his hands to stare down at him, eyes wide, but when the clowns eyes focused on him, the clowns face dropped even further. "This isn't...fuckin'...fair." More tears fell as Gamzee curled in on himself, his head resting on Tavros' chest. "It's...not...fair."

Cautiously, he sat up. "Gam...zee?" He reached over, still nervous about the mood swings the other was going through. "H-hey." As gently as he could, Tavros cupped the clowns head, getting the others attention.

Gamzee gave him a strange watery laugh, looking up, his eyes dulling. "Shame...this motherfucker's too tainted...for you...Tav...ro...s." The clown's body violently thrashed and he crumbled to the floor, completely falling off Tavros.

"Oh god." He shook Gamzee's shoulder. _Is this a seizure? What do I do? I know we studied this at school. Wait! _Though it was hard, he managed to roll the other onto his side, forcing Gamzee's mouth open as the he convulsed. Using his weight to pin the other down, he managed to dig out his phone from his pocket and dialed for an ambulance.

_"911: What's your emergency?"_

He was crying as he described the situation, listened to the other compliment his quick thinking about how to respond to a seizure victim and how an ambulance is on the way. Next he called Sollux.

_"What'th up?"_ Sollux answered, for some reason he sounded like someone just told him that Karkat was moving away. Tavros was crying even more now and couldn't' respond fast enough before the other started panicking._ "What'th wrong? Are you okay, did GZ do anything to you? Or ith thomething wrong with Gamzee?"_

"He's...Gamzee's..." The clown jerked even harder, his arm suddenly swinging, catching Tavros' cheek. "Owww."

_"Tavroth! What the fuck ith going on?!"_

"We're going to the hospital...Gamzee's really sick..." He choked. "I don't...I don't know what to do, Sollux! I-I've already called for an ambulance...can you and...and Karkat meet us?"

_"We'll be there ath thoon ath pothible. Watch out for Gamzee until we get there. I'll contact hith dad and tell him what'th going on."_

He sniffed, barely missing another flailing arm. "O-okay." He heard the other curse before hanging up. Tavros glanced down at Gamzee.

_Please, hurry up and get here. I don't want to lose him._

oOoOoOoO

Sollux grabbed his keys, phone pressed against his ear with his shoulder, waiting for Gamzee's father to pick up. He tried calling KK, but the asshole had turned off his phone.

Couldn't really blame the guy, considering the stunt the duel-eyed teen pulled.

He heard the other line pick up, but only silence answered. "Uh, Mr. Makara. You there?" Several clicks responded. "Well, at leatht you rethponed. Lithten, Gamzee'th going to the hothpital..." Loud tapping filtered through the phone, hurting his ear. "You know damn well that I don't underthand your damn clicking." He sighed. I'm not thure why he ith, but are you going to be able to come up?"

Fuck all that damn clicking! The whole damn family stresses me the fuck out.

"Is that a yeth?" More clicks, making his eye twitch. "Click three fucking timeth if thath a yeth." Three clicks followed, he sighed in relief. "I'll thend you the addreth to the hothpital, be here thoon, I don't really know what'th going on."

The other end died.

He groaned. "Now if only I could find KK...maybe he'th at Nepeta'th."

oOoOoOoO

Tavros hated hospitals, they just brought back bad memories of the time he spent here after the accident that took his legs. Now he was back because his friend might be dying. He and Sollux have been here for over two hours now, waiting for Gamzee to get out of surgery for the gashes in his face.

The nurse said they'd be permanent. They also said that what caused the clown to freak out was acid, the mixture of his medication and alcohol didn't really help much.

"Um, sir. I'm sorry, but I can't understand sign language. Hold on, let me get you some paper and pen so you can write down what your saying." He glanced over

Sollux shot up from his spot next to him as the man furiously waved his own notebook at the nurse. "He'th with uth. Kurloz, right?" The man looked over, nodding.

_That _has _to be Gamzee's dad._

Dressed in a black suit, though an odd one with a skeleton design. Dark unruly hair that seemed more styled than just being unkempt, dark eyes with bags under them from probably lack of sleep. He was basically an older version of Gamzee without the makeup, though he had weird stitched up marks over his mouth.

He gasped, the mans' lips were _literally _stitched up.

_I can see where Gamzee gets his...quirks from._

Sollux grabbed the notebook the man was holding, reading what he had written. "He apparently gotten a hold of acid, that mixed with hith medication cauthed him to flip out. Cut hith face up pretty good."

_Wait, it's making him sound like Gamzee intentionally gotten that stuff._

He spoke up to defend his friend. "Uh..." They both turned towards him, unnerving him further. "Gamzee said...that someone named Cal...I think...messed with his weed." The man blinked, looked over at Sollux and pointed at Tavros, confused. Tavros blushed. "Oh, sorry. Uh...I'm Tavros Nitram. A friend of G-Gam...zee's?"

_Why is he glaring at me?_

Kurloz was seriously glaring daggers at him, Tavros could practically feel the mans eyes peering into his soul through his unruly hair. The man grabbed back his book and wrote furiously, shoving the book in his face when he was done.

Is Rufio your father?

He was afraid to answer. "Uh...yes?" He twitched when the lights flickered over him, startling several of the passing doctors. Kurloz brought the book back, writing something before showing Tavros what he'd written, there were now holes in the paper from the pressure he used.

I feel sorry for you for having that cursed man as a caretaker.

Sollux grabbed the book, glaring at the man. "That'th not very nice, athhole." Kurloz began signing at the other, reaching for the notebook. "Yeth, you are probably curthing me, but it'th not gonna help ya if I can't underthand your flipping fingerth." He handed the book back.

Kurloz wrote next. How is Mituna? Doing okay? Still with Latula?

Sollux nodded. "Dad'th doing good. Thill with her and happily married.

Kurloz smiled, at least as far as he could smile with the stitches over his lips.

He was confused now, weren't they here for Gamzee?

"Uh...what about Gamzee?" He asked, bringing the other two back to focus.

Sollux blinked. "Oh yeah."

Kurloz brought his book back around. Gamzee must've been confused at the time. Cal was the name of his puppet he had awhile back.

Sollux shivered. "Creepy little thit. Gamzee used to always talk to that thing, I'm guething he uthed that ath a form for hith other perthonality."

_Could he had been talking about a doll?_ But as the thought occured, he remember the face Gamzee made, almost as the teen was lucid at the time when he spoke of Cal. "I, uh...think there really was someone, uh, even if he used the wrong name. S-Someone had to be...giving Gamzee pot anyway...right?" His eyes started tearing up. "We should be worrying...about Gamzee now, uh, right?"

You have almost the same annoying sentimentality as your father...Kurloz turned the book around and added. But I'll appreciate it this time :o)

He smiled, still slightly unnerved by the man. Though whatever good feeling he had gained as a strange noise filled the nurse's station before them, causing them all to panic._ I wonder what's going on?_

His stomach dropped when one of the nurse's rushed over to them, a serious look on his face. The man focused on Kurloz. "Are you Gamzee Makara's father? Or a legal guardian at least?" Kurloz nodded, eyes wide. "Gamzee seems to be having another attack, seeing things that aren't there and we were hoping you could possible talk to him. Sometimes that brings people back from their hallucinations."

Kurloz just stared at him with a bored expression, notebook still in hand. Sollux slapped his forehead when Gamzee's father opted to sign at the clueless nurse, face dropping in anger.

The man frowned when he finally realized the problem, ignoring Kurloz's threats...at least what Tavros thought were threats by how fast he was signing and the face he was making. "I apologize, sir. I didn't know." The man turned his attention to Tavros and Sollux. "Would you two talk to Gamzee? We can't really waste too much time. All of this is adding too much stress to the boy and he could flatline if we don't calm him down."

His chair jerked as Sollux grabbed the handles and hurriedly pushed him forward. "Fuck! Why didn't you juth thay that earlier, you dumbath?!"

Tavros wanted to protest when they turned a corner and one of his wheels actually lifted off the ground, but he could hear Gamzee's screams coming from down the hall and it kept him quiet.

Sollux plowed through the nurse hurdling in the doorway, simply gawking at the scene. "Get the hell outta the way, you lazy athholeth!"

Both were shocked.

Held down on the bed by three aids, Gamzee was screaming at the top of his lungs. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! WHY-WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS?! YOU'RE FUCKING HURTING ME, LET GO!" The clown managed to get his arm free and caught a doctor in the face, causing Gamzee to laugh hysterically, several honking sounds escaping his throat.

"Fuck, what the hell?" Sollux muttered, loosening his hands from Tavors' chair. "I don't know if we can get bring him back from thith."

Steeling himself, Tavros pushed his chair forward, much to the others dismay. He ignored the aides and the doctors protest and his shoved his way through. The clown instantly focused on him with the same, twisted smile he had earlier, the half done bandages were starting to fall from the clowns. "Well, look who's motherfuckin' back."

He took a deep breath. "G-Gamzee? You need to…calm down, okay?" Gamzee suddenly swung at him. Tavros closed his eyes, preparing for the blow, but it never came. He peeked, the clowns fist had stopped just before connecting, a strained look on his face. "G-Gamzee?"

The clown choked, furiously confused. "Why. Do you. Fucking. Care?" Gamzee flinched, furrowing his brows reopened the gashes on his face. "Fuuuck."

Tavros reached up, gently clasping Gamzee's hand, learning earlier that physical contact seemed to work best. "Just let the doctors help you, okay? They're not...going to hurt you. I-I promise."

Gamzee seemed to actually ponder over those words, deciding whether or not to believe them. The clown sighed, his face falling into exhaustion, his strength finally running out. "Don't motherfuckin' matter anyway. Maybe...it'll be...fuckin' quiet." A smile appeared on his face. "No...more...voi...ces."

The doctor had snuck up on the other side of Gamzee while the clown was focused on Tavros and added something to force him to sleep. Tavros sighed, relieved. He honestly feared that Gamzee had just died for a moment, but he could hear the soft snores coming from the other.

Sollux stepped up. "Wow, didn't think you'd walk up to thomeone who coulda killed ya."

"It's...still Gamzee. He's still our friend."

The other nodded, gripping the handles of Tavros' chair. "Enough of thith thappy thit. We need to get outta the way. GZ thould be fine now that they got the medth ready."

"Mr. Makara...probably wants to know what's, uh, going on."

"Maybe we thould get a nurth to look at your lip. It'th pretty buthted up from earlier."

He shook his head, tired. "No thanks. I'll...be okay. I just want to lie down...for a little bit."

Sollux chuckled. "Not thurpithed that you're tired. It'th been a long day."

A random thought went through his mind. "I wonder...where Karkat is?"

"Who the fuck knowth."

oOoOoOoO

A/N: Sasuke14u~ Thank gog for Sollux and Eridan in this chapter. They really made it for me. }:D Even though Tholly gave me a hard time as usual, it was worth it.

Eridan~ Wwell, it wwould've been evven better if i had a bigger part! From noww on, i'll be a big player. That's right, I Erida-

Sollux~ Oh, thut it Ampora! You might not've been a bad guy thith time around, but you were hardly important.

Eridan~ Oh, yeah Sol?! Wwell, you nevver answered my question from before.

Sollux~ I don't have time for thith. *Slams door*

Eridan~ Sol? Sol!

Sasuke14u~ See you next time! }:)

**Nyeh!**


End file.
